


Ten Times You Were There For Me

by JoiningJoice



Category: Free!
Genre: & Smut, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, And then it's, Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I'm converting to Sousukeism, M/M, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Sousuke is an angel sent by the mighty Lord, Then it's a retelling of canon scenes, rin pov, sort of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>L'amore ha mille e più modi per giungere a noi. Può assumere la forma di un sorriso, di un gesto gentile; può essere una frase o uno sguardo mai innocente, mai del tutto inconsapevole.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Per Rin fu una vista, come non ne aveva mai vedute in vita sua prima di allora. Una schiena grande a proteggerlo, e braccia spalancate a fargli da ulteriore barriera – come se al ragazzo che gli stava di fronte e fissava i loro compagni di scuola con uno sguardo che avrebbe potuto sciogliere anche l'acciaio non bastasse porsi di fronte a lui; come fosse nato solo per fare quello.</i>
</p><p>Dieci momenti in cui le vite di Rin e Sousuke si sono intrecciate, dalla loro infanzia fino all'età adulta. Angst & Fluff & Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Times You Were There For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kumiho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumiho/gifts).



> ...and the one I had to be there for the both of us.

 

_I_

_[Dieci anni prima]_

 

 

L'amore ha mille e più modi per giungere a noi. Può assumere la forma di un sorriso, di un gesto gentile; può essere una frase o uno sguardo mai innocente, mai del tutto inconsapevole.

Per Rin fu una vista, come non ne aveva mai vedute in vita sua prima di allora. Una schiena grande a proteggerlo, e braccia spalancate a fargli da ulteriore barriera – come se al ragazzo che gli stava di fronte e fissava i loro compagni di scuola con uno sguardo che avrebbe potuto sciogliere anche l'acciaio non bastasse porsi di fronte a lui; come fosse nato solo per fare quello.

Aprì la bocca per parlare e si ritrovò invece a mordersi il labbro inferiore, troppo pieno di rabbia per dare un senso logico ai propri pensieri. E nel frattempo osservò, al di là dello scudo che erano diventate quelle braccia aperte, i ragazzi di due anni più vecchi di lui ritrarsi piano sotto lo sguardo duro del bambino che lo aveva difeso. Si alzò in piedi su gambe tremanti e spolverò la polvere dai propri pantaloni prima di farsi avanti e poggiare una mano sul braccio del suo autoproclamatosi difensore.

Lo vide sussultare di sorpresa, lasciar crollare la facciata di durezza e voltarsi per porgli solamente con la mimica facciale domande che non sapeva pronunciare. Cosa stava facendo? Perchè rifiutava di rimanere seduto dov'era stato spinto e continuare a recitare il ruolo che gli era stato assegnato?

\- Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. - Mormorò, gonfiando una guancia. Persino alle sue orecchie la sua voce suonava acuta e femminile, ora; era quello il semplice motivo per cui era stato preso in giro e spinto a terra. Quello, e il fatto che non si fosse limitato a subire le offese da parte di quegli idioti come avrebbe fatto qualunque ragazzino di otto anni. - Mi so difendere da solo. -

Era in parte verità, e in parte bugia. Nonostante la cosa contraddicesse la sua figura esile, Rin non aveva mai esitato a menare le mani se necessario; ma non si era mai nemmeno trovato a dover affrontare da solo tre ragazzi più grandi. Il compagno che era intervenuto ad aiutarlo nel vederlo a terra abbassò il braccio assecondando il suo silenzioso invito, ma non si allontanò; si sistemò la cartella sulla spalla e riprese a fissare i suoi avversari, riassumendo un aspetto troppo serio e onestamente minaccioso per un bambino di otto anni.

\- Credi di farmi paura? - Domandò uno dei ragazzi più grandi, alzando la testa. Con grande fastidio di Rin, stava rivolgendosi all'altro bambino; ma non mancò di notare che nonostante il tono sicuro, né lui né uno dei suoi amici si erano più avvicinati. Di fatto, continuavano ad allontanarsi piano, strisciando i piedi sul terreno polveroso del vialetto della scuola. Ancora una volta aprì la bocca per rispondere, e ancora una volta fu bloccato – non da sé stesso, ma dalla voce del ragazzo al suo fianco.

\- Sì. - Rispose. C'era una nota divertita nel suo tono, ma non giunse a nessuno dei tre bulletti; persino Rin, che gli stava di fianco, fece fatica ad avvertirla. Forse era a causa del fatto che niente sul volto del bambino stesse suggerendo che fosse divertito, dalla sua bocca piegata in una linea sottile ai suoi occhi cupi. Non era sicuro avesse sbattuto le ciglia una sola volta fin da quando era comparso.

Rin sentì una fitta di invidia attraversare i suoi pensieri.

\- Stupidi neonati. - Borbottò il capo dei tre; e come non fosse accaduto nulla, sistemò la cartella sulla sua schiena e fece cenno agli altri due di allontanarsi. Rin rimase a fissarli sbalordito, per poi voltarsi alla propria destra e allungare una mano per afferrare il colletto della maglietta dell'altro ragazzo, avvicinarlo a sé e prendere a fissarlo infuocato da una rabbia che non si era reso conto di provare.

\- Ti ho detto che non avevo bisogno del tuo aiuto! - Gridò; ma strinse le labbra subito dopo, sorpreso. Era bastato che il ragazzino stretto nella sua presa sbattesse le ciglia confuso un paio di volte perchè il suo intero volto mutasse – i lineamenti erano diventati più dolci e adatti a quelli di un bambino di otto anni, gli occhi gentili. Erano di un azzurro luminoso e profondo; le espressioni cupe non gli si addicevano.

\- Non l'ho fatto perchè tu avevi bisogno di aiuto. - Mormorò, abbassando gli occhi; forse non sopportava la furia che accendeva quelli di Rin, forse era semplicemente più timido di quanto si fosse dimostrato inizialmente. - Quelli trattano male tutti. L'ho fatto perchè non mi piace vedere...questo genere di cose. -

Rin abbassò lo sguardo sul suo fianco, dove il bambino teneva i pugni stretti al punto da tremare. Lo lasciò andare e ansimò per la fatica di averlo sollevato – non sembrava molto più grosso di lui, ma era _pesante_. Ora ricordava dove lo aveva notato: era seduto una fila dietro di lui, nella sua stessa classe. La Sano era una scuola nuova, piena di facce che doveva ancora memorizzare; ma per quanto avesse agito d'impulso nel sollevarlo di peso, aveva la sensazione che non avrebbe dimenticato quegli occhi molto presto. Fece pochi passi verso l'uscita della scuola e si voltò indietro: era fermo dove lo aveva lasciato, le mani strette attorno alle bretelle dello zaino e un'espressione smarrita sul volto.

\- Io mi chiamo Rin. - Mormorò, piano. Non c'era una vera ragione per dirlo, ma salutarlo senza dire nulla sarebbe sembrato strano – e non era mai, mai stato bravo a dire grazie. Sembrò abbastanza, però; un sorriso piccolo ma luminoso sollevò le labbra dell'altro bambino.

\- Io sono Sousuke. - Rispose. - Ti va se torniamo a casa assieme? -

 

_________________________________________

 

 

_II_

_[Otto anni prima]_

 

 

\- ANDIAMO. -

Per la quinta volta quella mattina, Sousuke scosse la testa e si voltò imbronciato; e per la quinta volta, Rin si ritrovò a poggiare la fronte contro la sua schiena alzando le mani sopra la testa e unendole in gesto di preghiera.

\- Per favore? Favore favorino? - Sousuke borbottò il proprio disappunto, e Rin si ritrovò a fissare la sua schiena cercando di imitare quel suo trucco dello sguardo duro e impenetrabile. Non gli riusciva mai troppo bene. - Non mi dirai che non sei neanche un po' curioso! -

\- Non lo sono. -

\- Devi esserlo! Il nuoto è lo sport migliore del mondo! - Rin si alzò e gettò le braccia oltre le spalle di Sousuke, sentendolo gemere per il peso improvviso e inaspettato e ridendo della sua goffaggine. Sapeva che se solo fosse stato qualcun altro a fare una cosa del genere, la persona in questione si sarebbe ritrovata sul pavimento prima ancora di realizzare cosa stesse succedendo. Aveva assistito di persona a una cosa del genere, quando Kisumi Shigino aveva tentato un assalto alla schiena di Sousuke; non era finita bene.

Ma Sousuke aveva sviluppato una specie di senso della sopportazione nei suoi confronti, nato il giorno stesso in cui erano tornati a casa assieme – la prima volta di quella che era diventata presto un'abitudine. Sousuke abitava vicino alla nuova casa di Rin, giocava ai suoi stessi videogiochi, leggeva i suoi stessi manga; non era mai minaccioso o triste o cupo in sua presenza. Tranne quando Rin iniziava a parlare di nuoto, ovviamente.

\- Devi venire a vedere! - Insistette. Sousuke sbuffò, ma continuò a lasciare che il peso di Rin lo schiacciasse a terra. Era incredibilmente flessibile, ed era uno dei motivi per cui Rin aveva iniziato a credere che sarebbe stato un nuotatore eccellente. - Anzi...no! Devi venire a provare! -

Sousuke si tirò su di scatto e Rin si ritrovò a rotolare a terra, ridendo. - Non mi interessa nuotare, Rin! -

Rin si sollevò sui gomiti e prese a fissarlo, indeciso su cosa dire o fare. Com'era possibile continuasse a rifiutarsi tanto? La stanza di Rin – quella in cui si trovavano in quel momento – era piena di poster, trofei, libri sul nuoto; solo quelli bastavano a incentivarlo continuamente, a ricordargli per cosa nuotava. Il suo cimelio preferito era una foto di suo padre, che però teneva nascosta sotto il suo cuscino. Sousuke non ne sapeva nulla, né aveva mai fatto domande sul perchè Rin avesse solo la mamma, e sua sorella. Aveva entrambi i genitori, lui – e Rin ricordò la fitta di colpevole invidia che aveva provato la prima volta che era andato a mangiare a casa sua.

Sousuke non praticava sport, se non a scuola; non sembrava interessato a nulla. Forse alla musica, ma anche in quel caso sembrava decisamente più interessato ad ascoltarla che a suonare un qualunque strumento. Rin si lasciò scivolare a terra e prese a fissare il soffitto, due ciocche di capelli rossi che impedivano la visuale altrimenti indisturbata dei raggi del sole pomeridiano. Un'idea iniziò a formarsi nella sua mente, un sorriso furbo sulle sue labbra.

\- Sousuke. - Mormorò. Sousuke poggiò il libro che aveva tra le mani e lo fissò serio. - Tu sei mio amico? -

Erano passati sei mesi dal loro primo incontro. Abbassò gli occhi e lo vide voltare la testa e sporgere appena il labbro inferiore in fuori; un tic, un vizio che rivelava il suo già evidente imbarazzo. - Siamo amici. - Confermò, senza guardarlo. Rin si sollevò e si mise seduto, posando le mani tra le gambe incrociate.

\- Allora devi venire con me. - Decise. Sousuke alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma lui continuò sicuro. - Perchè è questo che fanno gli amici, giusto? Fanno tutto assieme. -

Un segno di cedimento iniziò a rivelarsi nella corazza di Sousuke; e Rin decise di assalirlo con tutto se stesso, eccitato all'idea di una svolta del genere nella vita. Non mentiva: voleva davvero Sousuke al suo fianco. Amava il nuoto, ma con lui sarebbe diventato una continua sfida, un'avventura meravigliosa.

\- Solo per questa volta! - Esclamò. - Deciderai da solo se tornare o meno! Ti prego! -

Sousuke emise un lamento lungo, poi si alzò in piedi. - Va bene. - Acconsentì. Rin lo seguì con un balzo, sorridendo. - Ma non tornerò, e già lo sai. -

Era abbastanza. No – era tutto ciò che desiderava. Non aveva bisogno di altro. Sapeva che sarebbe bastato vederlo in acqua per dimostrare a Sousuke che aveva ragione, e si fermò dal trascinarlo immediatamente in piscina solo per avvisare sua madre e recuperare il necessario. Corsero fino alla piscina – apparentemente, Sousuke aveva dimenticato di esser stato costretto dalle suppliche a seguirlo. Quando arrivarono alle porte della piscina non avevano più fiato neanche per ridere, ma Rin riuscì comunque a trovare la forza di afferrare la sua mano e trascinarlo dentro prima che cambiasse idea, avvisando la signora all'ingresso del fatto che per Sousuke era la prima lezione, e quindi sarebbe potuto entrare gratis. Conosceva quelle regole a memoria: aveva letto e riletto l'opuscolo della piscina, lo aveva stropicciato fino a rovinarne le pieghe. Conosceva quel posto come conosceva il suo corpo, ma con Sousuke tutto sembrava nuovo e speciale – gli indicò dove si trovavano gli spogliatoi, fece riporre i suoi abiti nell'armadietto accanto al proprio, e non smise un secondo di parlare finchè non furono a bordo piscina. Sousuke si guardava attorno incuriosito dall'ambiente, assorbendo ogni dettaglio – e a ogni guizzo interessato Rin sentiva l'orgoglio afferrare il suo petto, e sorrideva un po' di più.

Lo aiutò a nascondere i capelli sotto la cuffia e indossò la propria con la semplicità dettata dall'abitudine, sistemandovi sopra gli occhialini. Tirò l'elastico con quanta forza potè prima di salire sul blocco di partenza, e da lì si voltò a sorridere a Sousuke.

Se ne stava alle sue spalle, quasi un'imitazione pallida del loro primo incontro. Rin non riuscì a capire cosa stesse passandogli per la testa in quel momento – non aveva espressioni, eppure emanava un'intensità incredibile. Lo fissava come volesse imprimere quell'immagine per sempre nelle sue retine, senza nemmeno sorridere. Non avrebbe saputo dare un nome nemmeno alla strana sensazione che lo aveva assalito nel vedere Sousuke lì con lui; se fosse stato appena più grande, o maturo quanto lui, l'avrebbe definita gratitudine. Ma non era mai stato bravo a dire grazie.

\- Sta a vedere, Sousuke. - Sorrise; e Sousuke sobbalzò appena, come se le parole di Rin lo avessero svegliato da un sogno. - Ti mostrerò qualcosa che non hai mai visto prima. -

Si voltò rapido, senza che Sousuke avesse il tempo di pensare a cosa rispondere, e si tuffò verso la piscina. Era la sua parte preferita: l'impatto con l'acqua, sentirsi avvolgere da un elemento del tutto nuovo, sentirsi sospesi nel nulla; e prendere a scalciare per rimanere a galla, per combattere quel nulla assoluto e sconfiggere quell'elemento.

Nuotare era una sfida perpetua, e Rin amava le sfide.

Ben presto si ritrovò a sollevarsi dall'acqua, rituffarvisi dentro, roteare le braccia per spingersi in avanti. Se aveva solo quell'occasione per dimostrare a Sousuke quanto fosse bello nuotare, tanto valeva dare il meglio di sé con lo stile che più amava. Roteò fulmineo alla fine della piscina, e si slanciò con le gambe in avanti per tornare indietro. La rapidità del movimento gli impediva di vedere dove fosse Sousuke o cosa stesse guardando, ma il solo pensiero che fosse lì dava al semplice atto di nuotare quel qualcosa in più che Rin non aveva mai provato. Quando toccò il muro da cui era partito, Sousuke era chino a bordo piscina, intento a fissarlo con gli occhi sgranati, sostenendosi con un braccio appoggiato al blocco di partenza.

Rin sollevò gli occhialini e rivolse un sorriso soddisfatto all'espressione meravigliata di Sousuke, alla sua bocca spalancata e ai suoi occhi lucidi. Era quasi troppo bello per essere vero.

\- Quello stile... - Sussurrò. Rin si sollevò sul bordo piscina e accettò la mano di Sousuke, fattosi avanti per aiutarlo ad uscire. - Come si chiama? -

\- Quello è lo stile a farfalla. - Rin annuì vigorosamente. Era lo stile di suo padre.

Sousuke annuì a sua volta, alternando lo sguardo tra il volto di Rin e la piscina. Sembrava perso nei suoi pensieri, incapace di sentire il vociare degli altri bambini nella grossa vasca e di proferire parola. Poi serrò le labbra e si voltò verso Rin, le guance improvvisamente colorate di rosso.

\- Devi insegnarmelo. - Proclamò, serio.

Rin sentì il cuore esplodergli di gioia dentro al petto.

 

_________________________________________

 

 

_III_

_[Sei anni prima]_

 

 

Il profilo di Sousuke era scuro e perfettamente definito contro lo sfondo sfocato della giornata autunnale, tanto grigia da sembrare quasi priva di colori. Rin sospirò e vide il fiato condensarsi davanti al proprio volto, scomparire nel giro di un istante.

Gli capitava raramente di provare un'indecisione tale. Da una parte desiderava solo correre a salutare il suo migliore amico, e dall'altra aveva la netta sensazione che tra loro fosse sceso un velo di estranazione che avrebbe voluto squarciare con la sola propria forza di volontà. Cosa era successo? Era stata colpa sua?

Fu Sousuke a voltarsi per primo; controllava che stesse arrivando, e si illuminò nel vederlo a pochi metri, in piedi all'ingresso della stazione. Rin sorrise piano e strinse le mani nelle tasche del suo cappotto, dondolando i piedi in attesa che lui si avvicinasse.

\- Ciao. -

\- Ciao. -

Rimasero in silenzio, a studiare il volto dell'altro. C'erano mesi di frasi non dette che aleggiavano silenziosi tra loro, e in quell'istante Rin si rese conto che trasferirsi a Iwatobi non aveva fatto scendere un velo tra di loro. Aveva alzato un muro.

Sousuke inclinò la testa e indicò la strada alle spalle di Rin. - Andiamo alla sala giochi? -

Rin annuì, un sorriso più sincero sulle labbra. Sousuke non aveva fatto domande. Sousuke non aveva discusso le sue scelte.

A Sousuke erano bastate poche parole per far crollare quel muro.

Pochi minuti con lui erano settimane con i ragazzi del club di nuoto; un'ora divenne i dieci mesi che avevano trascorso separati. Corsero prendendosi a spallate fino alla sala giochi, e Rin non riuscì a distogliere un momento lo sguardo dalle espressioni di Sousuke durante tutto il tragitto. Sembrava non gli importasse di cosa sarebbe accaduto – di fatto, sembrava che per lui non fosse trascorso un solo momento da quando si erano salutati l'ultima volta, senza davvero considerare quell'ultimo saluto qualcosa di sacro o definitivo. Era una delle qualità che apprezzava in Sousuke, la poca importanza che sembrava dare ai momenti che chiunque avrebbe definito altrimenti.

Non voleva fosse un addio, e Sousuke non lo stava rendendo tale.

Abbandonarono i cappotti all'ingresso della sala e si tuffarono sui cabinati elettronici discutendo di questo o di quell'avvenimento. Com'era andata alla cerimonia del diploma? Come stava un determinato compagno? Il professore di inglese aveva ancora quello strano tic agli occhi quando consegnava i compiti in classe? Prima che se ne rendessero conto, la conversazione prese una piega che entrambi avrebbero dovuto prevedere. Rin stava gesticolando con la manovella e i bottoni di un picchiaduro quando Sousuke si appoggiò alla fiancata laterale del cabinato e prese a giocherellare coi gettoni.

\- Ti trovi bene al club di nuoto a Iwatobi? -

Rin non alzò gli occhi dallo schermo luminoso, ma riuscì comunque a vedere Sousuke voltarsi e prendere a fissarlo con occhi improvvisamente pesanti e stanchi. Strinse i denti per la fatica della partita virtuale, nonostante la sua intenzione fosse quella di sorridere. - Nuotare con Haru e gli altri è bellissimo! - Esclamò. - Saremo una grande squadra, in futuro! -

Sousuke non rispose. Si spostò dal fianco del cabinato per posizionarsi alla sua sinistra, appena dietro di lui, gli occhi ora concentrati sul gioco.

Rin sentì l'adrenalina crescere e poi esplodere, nel vedere il suo personaggio vincere contro il boss finale. Alzò le braccia in aria e rise vittorioso, voltandosi verso Sousuke per sentirlo festeggiare con lui o scommettere di poter fare di meglio; ma scoprì di essersi sbagliato nel pensare che Sousuke stesse guardando la partita. Stava guardando lui, le labbra stirate in un sorriso stanco quanto i suoi occhi.

\- Sono felice per te. - Sussurrò.

Rin potè sentire il cuore fermarsi nel proprio petto. Aveva già provato quella sensazione – il giorno in cui Sousuke si era alzato dalla panchina negli spogliatoi e si era allontanato, negando ogni possibilità di nuotare con lui in una staffetta. Era qualcosa che all'epoca non aveva compreso, e non comprendeva neanche in quel momento; ma sapeva che se c'era un termine adatto a definire la loro particolare sfumatura di amicizia, quel termine era “rivalità”. Quindi perchè gli occhi di Sousuke sembravano in procinto di rimangiarsi ogni principio avesse gettato lui stesso quel pomeriggio di quasi un anno prima?

Prima ancora che avesse modo di domandare spiegazioni a quella strana frase, Sousuke lo spinse da parte e gli rivolse un ghigno. - E ora sta a vedere come si sconfigge quello stupido di Shao Kahn. -

Si riscosse da quella strana trance e si sporse verso Sousuke, facendolo ridere. - Scommetto che non ci riesci. Non con Liu Kang, almeno! -

\- Nessuno ci riuscirebbe con Liu Kang. È debole! -

\- Io potrei farcela! -

Sousuke alzò le spalle e guardò dall'altra parte. - Tu hai usato Scorpion. Tutti sanno che è il personaggio più forte. Così è anche fin troppo facile, _Rinrin_. -

Rin arrossì di colpo, guardandosi attorno come per assicurarsi che nessuno avesse sentito il soprannome imbarazzante prima di colpire Sousuke alla schiena e impossessarsi del joystick per selezionare il personaggio più debole che gli fu possibile scegliere, con Sousuke a ridere impedendogli di schiacciare i tasti. Si presero una sgridata dal commesso dopo quella scenata, ma Sousuke non smise un secondo di tentare di schiacciare il suo piede al di sotto del tavolo dov'erano stati fatti sedere, e Rin non smise di ridere. Quando si rituffarono nella giornata fredda sollevò il polso per osservare l'orario sul proprio orologio, e Sousuke gli rivolse un'occhiata curiosa.

\- È già ora di andare? -

Scosse la testa. - No, abbiamo ancora un paio di ore prima di tornare in stazione. - Alzò il capo verso Sou. - Cosa ti va di fare? -

Alla fine scelsero di camminare in riva al mare, fermandosi alle occasionali bancarelle per comprare anpan caldi e osservare chincaglierie di ogni genere. Il mare era agitato da un vento che ogni tanto faceva tremare Rin e colorava le sue guance di rosso, ma non era un clima particolarmente fastidioso. Per un lungo momento considerò di chiedere a Sousuke se gli andava di fare un'ultima nuotata assieme – ma era troppo tardi, e sarebbe stato contro il principio di entrambi di non vedere quell'avvenimento come la loro ultima occasione. L'ultimo acquisto di Rin fu una collana con un pendaglio d'argento senza troppi fronzoli, che per qualche motivo aveva attirato la sua attenzione. Era più un modo come un altro per ricordare quella giornata, ma non lo rivelò a Sousuke, chiedendo il suo aiuto invece per allacciarla al collo e riappoggiandovi sopra la sciarpa non appena fu tutto sistemato.

Si fermarono a guardare il mare, appoggiati alle ringhiere di metallo del lungomare, per minuti che sembrarono improvvisamente troppo lunghi, troppo brevi. Poi Rin si allontanò in silenzio, e sentì Sousuke seguirlo mentre risalivano verso la stazione. Non si scambiarono una sola parola finchè non sentirono nuovamente il rumore dei treni in partenza, e la stazione degli autobus.

\- Le tue valigie... -

\- Mamma me le porta direttamente in aeroporto. - Mormorò. Si fermò sotto alla pensilina dell'autobus e prese a guardare Sousuke, il suo lento annuire e il suo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Non aveva chiesto il perchè neanche per quanto riguardava la sua ultima, grande decisione. Quello gli dispiaceva. Avrebbe voluto spiegare che l'Australia era una possibilità enorme per qualcuno che desiderava nuotare a livello olimpionico – ma forse Sousuke già sapeva. Era lui che aveva trascinato nel suo mondo, era con lui che aveva condiviso i propri sogni; era lui che aveva influenzato maggiormente, ed era Sousuke l'unica persona al mondo che lo comprendeva davvero perfettamente.

Per un solo istante considerò di domandargli di seguirlo a Sidney, ma era un'idea stupida; la scartò immediatamente, e strinse i pugni alla disperata ricerca di qualcosa di intelligente da dire che non sembrasse un addio. Poi gli venne in mente qualcosa di assolutamente insensato, e incredibilmente importante.

\- Sousuke... - Cominciò; si voltò disturbato dall'improvviso arrivo di un pullman, che si avvicinava alla pensilina. Era il suo. Gli altri viaggiatori sollevarono i propri zaini da terra mentre la porta dell'autobus si apriva con un sibilo meccanico, e Rin si sistemò la borsa in spalla. - Che ne è della nostra promessa? -

Sousuke alzò gli occhi, colto alla sprovvista. - Non ho pensato a nulla. Lo avevo quasi dimenticato. - Rispose, alzando le braccia dietro la testa. Era fin troppo chiaro che non gli importava, e che trovava la domanda fuori luogo. Rin si ritrovò a sospirare.

\- Andiamo... - Borbottò, fissandolo di sbieco. Sousuke riprese a sorridere, divertito dal suo fastidio.

\- Per la prossima volta che ci vedremo avrò deciso. - Annuì; Rin lo fissò con la bocca aperta per pochi istanti, prima di sorridere.

Non era una promessa. Era molto di più; era una speranza. Forse non lo avrebbe mai seguito in Australia, ma sicuramente sarebbe rimasto al suo fianco. Non come compagno, ma come rivale.

\- Ci vediamo. - Esclamò, il cuore libero da ogni paura.

Sousuke annuì, sollevando il pugno destro in un gesto che era diventato solo loro, quasi automatico. - Sì. -

Batterono i pugni uno contro l'altro e Rin si voltò senza esitare, fermandosi poi quando era già sull'autobus e iniziando solo allora a prendere in considerazione di dire qualcosa che non aveva mai detto. Aveva la lingua quasi annodata, indeciso sul parlare o meno. Sarebbe sembrato davvero come un'ultima occasione per dirlo, o glielo doveva?

\- Sousuke! - Lo chiamò forte, nonostante il suo migliore amico non si fosse allontanato. Sousuke alzò le sopracciglia in un'espressione confusa, e Rin strinse le labbra. - Io...volevo dirti grazie. -

Anche a quella distanza, vide gli occhi di Sousuke farsi più grandi e la sua bocca spalancarsi per la sorpresa; ma non riuscì a specificare per cosa lo ringraziava, e le porte si chiusero prima che potesse farlo.

Se voleva che si lasciassero senza davvero aver concluso del tutto la loro amicizia o anche solo un discorso, c'era riuscito.

 

_________________________________________

 

 

_IV_

_[Tredici mesi prima]_

 

 

Fasci di luce fastidiosa continuavano a disturbare i suoi occhi serrati dalla fatica e dal fastidio.

_Era finita._

Non era sicuro cosa facesse male, se aver fallito nei confronti di se stesso o la consapevolezza angosciante delle centinaia di occhi, quasi tutti fissi sulla sua schiena e i suoi tentativi goffi di sollevarsi fuori dalla piscina. Bruciavano – bruciavano quegli sguardi, bruciava il cuore nel suo stesso petto.

_Era tutto finito._

Riuscì finalmente a crollare sul pavimento bagnato dopo non meno di tre tentativi, risollevandosi in piedi senza neanche alzare il capo sulla folla di spettatori. Non gli importava, aveva realizzato; non importava più nulla. Era dolorosamente conscio che la folla comprendeva anche Haru, Makoto e Nagisa – persino Rei, quel novellino che aveva avuto la faccia tosta di fargli notare i suoi errori; persino lui avrebbe avuto ogni diritto di ridere di lui.

_Matsuoka Rin. Che ha perso._

\- Matsuoka! - Sentì la voce profonda del capitano Mikoshiba chiamarlo – forse per rimproverarlo, forse per rassicurarlo. Non aveva bisogno di rimproveri, né di rassicurazioni; aveva bisogno di fuggire lontano da quella maledetta piscina, di non vedere mai più uno specchio d'acqua in vita sua. A ogni respiro, immagini di anni passati si presentavano dietro i suoi occhi: le sconfitte in Australia, i silenzi e i giorni passati da solo. Le lettere che aveva smesso di scrivere, perchè tanto chi avrebbe voluto come amico un fallito come lui?

Si portò le mani davanti agli occhi e strinse fino a sentire dolore, poi lasciò andare all'improvviso; quando era arrivato nel corridoio che portava agli spogliatoi? Quando era scemato il vocio, quando persino i suoi compagni di scuola e di squadra avevano smesso di chiamarlo?

Si tirò in piedi dal muro a cui si era appoggiato nel suo blackout momentaneo e riprese a camminare verso gli spogliatoi, improvvisamente privato anche di quella rabbia e di quel dolore che lo avevano spinto fino a quel momento. Aveva creduto ci fosse una possibilità, dopo la sua vittoria contro Haru; aveva creduto di poter essere davvero grande, anche solo per un momento.

E ora era tutto crollato, ed era stato lui a farlo crollare. Era solo colpa sua.

Raggiunse il proprio armadietto e indossò con astio la tuta della Samezuka più in fretta che potè. Aveva bisogno di allontanarsi dall'intero stadio; aveva bisogno di allontanarsi da tutto, e da tutti.

\- SENPAI! -

Scosse la testa e si isolò dalla voce acuta e fastidiosa di Nitori. Non era il momento adatto. Non sopportava di rimanere solo con se stesso, figuriamoci con lui; gli diede le spalle nel vederlo entrare negli spogliatoi, per dirigersi rapido verso l'uscita che portava all'esterno dello stadio. Nitori lo seguì in ogni caso, correndo dove lui misurava i passi con una lentezza dettata dall'apatia. In breve fu alle sue spalle, e lo afferrò per un braccio per fermarlo.

E poi cosa? Quasi non lo sentiva, una mosca fastidiosa che ronzava nelle orecchie della sua incapacità di provare più nulla. Perchè parlava di occasioni sprecate e di talento? Era chiaro che Rin non aveva talento; l'Australia lo aveva dimostrato, e quell'ultima gara e la decisione del capitano di escluderlo dalla staffetta lo avevano confermato.

Non lo sopportava più.

Strinse i denti e si voltò, colpendo con un pugno la finestra alla sua sinistra e urlandogli di tacere con quanta forza aveva in corpo; Nitori sussultò e si allontanò da lui visibilmente spaventato, ma si riavvicinò subito dopo. Odiava anche quella dedizione, tutti quei buoni propositi. Cosa diavolo aveva fatto per meritare tanta devozione?

\- Senpai, per favore, calmati! - Esclamò; Rin allontanò il proprio polso dalla presa di Nitori e lo fissò quasi disgustato. - Se continui a comportarti in questo modo, non potrai partecipare... -

\- NON MI IMPORTA! -

Perchè non voleva capire? Perchè _chiunque_ si rifiutava di accettare la realtà? Nitori continuava a guardarlo in volto con un'espressione di un'onestà irritante. Sentì i suoi nervi cedere, e prese a gesticolare.

\- Non me ne frega più un cazzo di cosa succede! - Strillò; un sorriso perfido e di breve durata si fece strada sul suo volto. - È ovvio che non sono sufficientemente bravo, no? Ecco perchè mi è stata tolta la possibilità di nuotare nella staffetta! -

Per un momento, mentre abbassava la testa, ebbe la sensazione che Nitori avrebbe approfittato di quel breve momento di silenzio per tornare a insistere coi suoi buoni propositi; non poteva permetterglielo. Rialzò lo sguardo e lo fissò con occhi sgranati, spaventandolo.

\- Mi sono stufato. - Proclamò. - Ho finito di nuotare! -

Si voltò e tirò rapido un calcio al cestino di fianco a loro, non abbastanza furioso da prendersela fisicamente con Nitori; poteva essere buono in maniera quasi rivoltante, ma non meritava di essere picchiato. Vedere il cestino rotolare via e i rifiuti spargersi per tutto il corridoio non gli regalò alcuna soddisfazione, però; aveva la netta sensazione che niente gli avrebbe mai più dato soddisfazione in tutta la sua vita. Questa volta, quando riprese a camminare verso l'uscita dello stadio, Nitori non lo seguì – Rin passò accanto alle varie entrate che conducevano alla piscina, ascoltando ogni volta con orrore il rumore dell'acqua e degli annunci delle varie gare ancora in corso; ma non si voltò a guardare neanche una volta. Era quasi arrivato all'uscita quando sentì una voce chiamare il suo nome, una mano posarsi sul suo braccio – per un solo, misero istante.

Ma non era la voce di Nitori; e non era quella del capitano Mikoshiba, né quella di uno qualunque dei ragazzi di Iwatobi. Non veniva neanche da dietro di lui – ma dal corridoio alla sua sinistra. Rin si fermò nel bel mezzo del corridoio, improvvisamente assalito da una strana sensazione di sconforto; quando si voltò a controllare di aver sentito bene, non c'era nessuno.

Eppure per un solo momento, mentre camminava, gli era sembrato di vedere una figura ferma in quel corridoio – capelli neri come la pece, e niente più. Ma il corridoio era vuoto, e la sensazione bruciante di essere scivolato talmente in basso da sperare di vedere persone che lo chiamavano dove non c'era nessuno lo infiammò, sfamando la sua ira.

Ore dopo, avrebbe ripensato a quel momento a cuor leggero; avrebbe riveduto la sua intera vita senza negatività, abbracciato a quella che era la squadra di cui aveva sempre voluto far parte. Avrebbe chiesto scusa ad Ai per il suo comportamento; e avrebbe pensato al ragazzo coi capelli neri come a una visione di un amico troppo a lungo dimenticato.

 

 

_________________________________________

 

 

_V_

_[Nove mesi prima]_

 

 

E poi era tornato.

\- Rin. -

Sollevò lo sguardo dal libro di algebra e incontrò quello di Sousuke. C'era qualcosa che lo divertiva; forse il fatto che ci fossero parti di lui che non erano cambiate minimamente, in cinque anni. Molto era maturato – il suo fisico statuario, il suo modo di fare, la tendenza a sorridere di meno, specie in presenza di estranei. Ma gli occhi erano gli stessi di quasi dieci anni prima: cadenti, scuri e raramente tristi, di un azzurro intenso. Spostò la cuffia dalle orecchie per sentire meglio la richiesta di Sousuke.

\- Mi passi la gomma? - Domandò lui. Rin la sollevò dalla sua scrivania, approfittando del movimento per far scivolare dei residui di cancellature giù dal tavolo, e la allungò nella sua direzione.

\- Grazie. -

\- Di nulla. -

E poi era tornato, ed era stato come se non fosse passato un solo momento.

Sousuke era riapparso da un giorno all'altro nella sua vita, casualmente. Era arrivato alla Samezuka durante il suo ultimo anno, e quando Rin lo aveva notato in piedi accanto alla cattedra in procinto di presentarsi alla classe non aveva potuto fare a meno di spalancare gli occhi e prendere a fissarlo come fosse una visione. Sousuke si era voltato a rivolgergli un sorriso incoraggiante, prima di procedere a salutare i nuovi compagni.

Non saltare fuori dal banco per andarlo a salutare era stata quasi una tortura, e appena suonata la campanella dell'intervallo entrambi si erano allontanati dall'aula senza neanche dare una spiegazione ai compagni, senza fissarsi o mettersi d'accordo; Rin aveva sentito i passi pesanti di Sousuke che lo seguiva per i corridoi e nel cortile interno dell'accademia, e quando si era fermato e si era voltato se lo era trovato davanti. Per almeno un intero minuto non si erano detti nulla, squadrandosi a vicenda e analizzando i cambiamenti dettati dagli anni.

Poi Rin aveva alzato il pugno destro; Sousuke lo aveva imitato, e si erano ritrovati a eseguire quel gesto familiare divenuto sconosciuto, abbracciandosi e ridendo.

C'era stato il tempo per le spiegazioni, le domande e le risposte; c'era stato il tempo per le presentazioni a tutti i compagni e gli amici che Rin si era fatto alla Samezuka. C'era stato persino il tempo di essere grati che Sousuke avesse deciso di tornare da Tokyo solo quando Rin era tornato a essere una persona soddisfatta di se stessa, e il tempo di chiedersi come sarebbe stato se fosse rientrato nella sua vita un anno prima.

Sousuke si era trasferito nella sua stanza, ed era stato accolto nel club di nuoto come solo uno dei dieci migliori nuotatori del Giappone nel suo stile avrebbe potuto essere accolto. Rin era grato di non essersi sentito invidioso di fronte a quel risultato – il Rin dell'anno precedente forse lo sarebbe stato, ma quello attuale coglieva la sfida, come aveva sempre fatto quando si trattava di Sousuke Yamazaki. Non mancò di farglielo nuotare, e la sua reazione – una risata chiassosa – non fu una totale sorpresa.

\- Cosa ridi? - Sbottò, incapace di evitare di ridere a sua volta; tirò un calcio al materasso sopra di lui, attento a non colpire le doghe. - Dicevo sul serio. L'ho sempre detto no? Un giorno saremo entrambi sul podio. -

Sousuke aveva smesso di ridere, e Rin si era convinto che il merito fosse del calcio che gli aveva tirato. Quando aveva ripreso a parlare, la sua voce era seria e posata. - Un giorno, chi lo sa. -

C'era stato il tempo di scivolare di nuovo nelle abitudini perdute, ma ora erano perfettamente a proprio agio uno con l'altro. A lezione, in piscina, nei silenzi che dominavano la loro stanza. Rin si scopriva a osservare il profilo di Sousuke con una regolarità allarmante – ma lo allarmava appena di più la regolarità con cui scopriva Sousuke a fare lo stesso con lui.

\- Capitano... - Si ritrovò a mormorare, lasciandosi scivolare la penna tra le dita. Sousuke si voltò a guardarlo con un'espressione curiosa in volto, prima di tornare a fissare il quaderno sulla sua scrivania.

\- Ho sempre pensato che ne avessi l'attitudine. - Rivelò. - Sei sempre stato quello che vedeva più lontano di tutti, di qualunque squadra facessi parte. -

Rin non rispose immediatamente, alzando solo un sopracciglio a esprimere il proprio disappunto. Sin da quando il capitano Mikoshiba lo aveva decretato capitano, era stato assalito dai dubbi. Il suo comportamento durante l'anno precedente non avrebbe dovuto escluderlo a prescindere da un tale compito? O forse quella di Seijuro era una specie di punizione, e aveva deciso di appioppargli quella responsabilità per dispetto? No, non avrebbe mai potuto farlo. Non era nel suo stile.

E ora il commento di Sousuke. Non l'aveva mai vista in quel senso, e sembrava quasi...fuori luogo. Allungò la gamba e tirò un calcio debole alla gamba della sedia di Sou, facendola scivolare sulle ruote appena più in là. - Non è da te parlare così. -

\- Vedrò di non complimentarmi mai più con te, allora. -

Odiava quel suo sorriso ebete e dispettoso. Si alzò in piedi e Sousuke fece lo stesso, più rapido di lui; si scostò di lato quando Rin gli si gettò addosso, andando a sbattere contro il loro letto. Rin rise di gusto e lo assalì, placcandolo all'altezza della vita e gettandolo sul materasso. Nella confusione che seguì, riuscì in qualche modo a bloccare i polsi di Sousuke con una mano sopra le loro teste, e sollevare il suo mento per far sì che lo fissasse in volto. Sousuke teneva gli occhi chiusi, le guance arrossate dalla lotta infantile appena terminata e un sorriso sulle labbra.

\- Rimangiatelo. - Comandò Rin.

\- Il complimento? Già fatto. -

Rin calò con forza il ginocchio che aveva poggiato sulla gamba di Sou, facendolo piegare in avanti ed emettere un suono a metà tra il dolorante e il divertito. - Non far finta di non capire, Sou. -

\- Ti giuro che non... - Rin premette di nuovo, e questa volta Sousuke si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi e a fissarlo in volto. - Ahi, ahi! Ho capito. Va bene. Prometto che continuerò a farti complimenti. -

\- E...? - Rin attese le scuse del ragazzo più alto con un ghigno sulle labbra, ma Sousuke si limitò a stringere le labbra e contemplare la propria scelta di parole per qualche lungo istante.

\- E...prometto che ti adorerò per il resto della mia vita, o potente Rin. - Sospirò infine. Rin sbuffò spazientito, e Sousuke assunse un'aria solenne. - Prometto che verrò a rendere onore al tuo tempio ogni primo dell'anno, basta che tu mi dica dove si trova. -

\- Idiota. - Rin rise di gusto, lasciando la presa sui suoi polsi per posare la fronte sul suo petto. Gli era mancato ridere in quel modo, avere qualcuno con cui ogni gesto intimo era naturale. Gli era mancato Sousuke, che era come un'estensione di sé stesso che non sarebbe mai riuscito a capire o dominare del tutto. Rotolò via dal suo petto e si sdraiò accanto a lui sul materasso, osservando le doghe del letto superiore.

\- Cinque anni fa non mi avresti mai detto niente del genere. - Sussurrò, posando una mano sulla propria fronte per allontanare delle ciocche di capelli rossi. Gli venne in mente che forse il suo desiderio egoistico che Sousuke lo seguisse si era avverato. Non era sicuro di meritarselo.

\- Cinque anni fa eravamo appena dei bambini, Rin. -

Cinque anni prima la voce di Sousuke era molto meno grave e bassa, e seria. Cinque anni prima Sousuke si era rifiutato di nuotare nella staffetta con lui.

Si alzò seduto e osservò il cielo scuro della sera fuori dalla finestra, il panorama illuminato solamente dai lampioni sparsi per tutta l'accademia; e lentamente calò lo sguardo su Sousuke. Teneva gli occhi chiusi, come stesse per addormentarsi. Lo aveva lasciato un ragazzo, e lo ritrovava un adulto – no, un adulto con dei sogni che non riguardavano minimamente quelli di Rin. Poco importava che fosse stato lui a introdurlo a quel mondo.

Lo guardava ancora con ammirazione e stupore, mentre nuotava? Aspirava ancora a diventare come lui, o se lo era lasciato alle spalle da un pezzo?

Le dita sfiorarono involontariamente il braccio di Sousuke, che aprì gli occhi. Li vide tremare di una strana aspettativa.

_Se non desiderava nuotare nella staffetta con lui, per quale motivo era tornato?_

\- Penso andrò a correre. - Annunciò, alzandosi e stiracchiandosi. - Coi compiti ho finito, ed essere il capitano o una divinità del nuoto non mi esclude dagli allenamenti. -

Sousuke si alzò sui gomiti, ma non rise della battuta. Lo osservò muoversi per la stanza e recuperare le scarpe da jogging, abbassarsi ad allacciarle.

\- Rin. - Mormorò. - Ti dispiace se vengo a correre con te? -

 

_________________________________________

 

 

_VI_

_[Tre mesi prima]_

 

 

Per molto tempo dopo la loro prima gara, nascosta agli occhi di chiunque, aveva creduto che le intenzioni di Sousuke fossero prive di segreti. Aveva creduto veramente di essere tornato a nuotare con l'energia che aveva caratterizzato i suoi dodici anni, e aveva creduto che per Sousuke il mondo funzionasse allo stesso modo.

Che fosse tornato a Iwatobi per se stesso, e non per lui.

Tenne la fronte premuta contro la spalla di Sou nascondendo le lacrime che lui aveva previsto, come se tenere gli occhi chiusi e rifiutarsi di accettare la realtà sarebbe servito a renderla una bugia, un sogno – no, un incubo da cui era in grado di svegliarsi. Il senso di colpa lo stava uccidendo. Non era possibile. Come aveva potuto spingersi a tanto per lui?

Come poteva aver sacrificato la propria carriera e continuare a sorridere?

La realtà lo stava colpendo con la forza di un macigno. Non era solo la sua carriera; era il suo sogno – il LORO sogno. Non sarebbero mai saliti sul podio assieme. Quante cose aveva detto o progettato senza la consapevolezza dell'handicap di Sousuke? Quante volte lo aveva ferito?

Sentì il braccio sinistro di Sousuke circondargli le spalle con un'insicurezza spaventosa, premerlo contro di sé e carezzarlo. - Va tutto bene. - Sussurrò.

Ma non c'era nulla che andasse bene. Non avrebbe mai più potuto nuotare. Che diritto aveva di dirlo?

\- Non va bene per niente. - Rispose, la voce resa acuta dal pianto. Si schiarì la gola e maledì la sua debolezza, prima di alzare la testa per fissarlo. Odiava che lo vedesse piangere – come Sousuke aveva odiato il pensiero che Rin lo vedesse debole e incapace di nuotare. Stava ancora sorridendo, il sorriso debole e stanco che aveva avuto per tutto l'anno – il sorriso debole e stanco che aveva avuto quando si erano salutati prima che Rin partisse per l'Australia, cinque anni prima.

Sousuke era forte. Lo aveva sempre considerato tale, sin da quando si era fatto avanti per difenderlo quando erano ancora bambini; chiunque poteva percepire la sua forza solo osservando il suo modo di nuotare, l'aggressività con cui si faceva spazio nell'acqua – e che poi svaniva, non appena era di nuovo a bordo piscina. Sousuke era forte, e privo di cattiveria: erano due pensieri su cui aveva costruito tutta l'immagine che aveva di lui. Il pensiero che si fosse arreso era insostenibile, gli impediva di respirare; ansimò a fatica cercando di ritrovare una regolarità nel proprio battito, nei propri pensieri – ma era nel panico più totale. La sua vista prese a farsi più sfocata, e questa volta non era colpa delle lacrime; vide l'espressione terrorizzata di Sousuke mentre si faceva avanti per capire cosa gli fosse preso, e tentò di fargli un cenno con la mano.

_Sto bene. Smettila di preoccuparti per me._

Ma era troppo debole anche solo per dire qualcosa del genere, e la sua mano scivolò di nuovo sulla maglia di Sousuke, afferrando il tessuto e stringendo in un debole tentativo di ritrovare una base solida a cui appoggiarsi, un punto razionale nella sua esistenza.

\- Rin? - Avvertì la sua voce vicino alle orecchie, il suo fiato sul collo. - Rin! Che cos'hai? -

Rin si voltò, improvvisamente più lucido. Cos'aveva? Non poteva permettersi di perderlo di nuovo. Non poteva permettere che si sacrificasse per lui. Si perse ad osservare occhi azzurri che non serbavano una sola briciola di rancore, sentendo il fiato caldo delle labbra appena dischiuse vicine alle sue. Sollevarsi appena per poggiarvi le proprie contro sembrò la cosa più naturale da fare, in quell'istante.

Le sue labbra erano umide di lacrime, e bagnarono rapide anche quelle di Sou – che rimase fermo, come congelato, incapace di muoversi o anche solo di realizzare cosa stesse accadendo. Di fronte a quell'assenza di reazione, Rin sentì il cuore crollare ancora più in basso – si allontanò piano, le pupille tremanti impegnate ad analizzare il volto del ragazzo di fronte a lui, la sua immobilità improvvisa.

Gli occhi di Sousuke erano sgranati, le pupille rimpicciolite dalla paura. In qualunque altra occasione, Rin l'avrebbe trovato quasi comico – in _quel_ momento, l'orrore di ciò che aveva fatto lo assalì come un'onda di vergogna.

\- Mi... -

_Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace che tu abbia fatto tutto questo per me. Mi dispiace di aver frainteso. Mi dispiace di essere così sbagliato e stupido._

Non finì mai di pronunciare nessuna delle opzioni su cui la sua mente aveva vagato, perchè nell'istante in cui aprì le labbra il braccio di Sousuke rimasto fermo attorno al suo corpo si sollevò rapido, e Sousuke lo spinse di nuovo vicino a sé – e Rin si ritrovò a baciarlo una seconda volta, sentendolo tremare contro di sé, sentendo la forza distruttiva che aveva sempre visto in lui quando nuotava mostrarsi fuori dall'acqua per la prima volta, infrangersi contro di lui. Le labbra di Sousuke avevano il sapore delle sue lacrime, ma Rin vi premette lo stesso contro e strinse le dita deboli nella sua giacca, tentando di avvicinarlo a sé più di quanto fosse umanamente possibile. Non era sicuro del perchè lo stava facendo – non era un gesto mosso dalla pietà, o dalla paura. Era naturale. Era una necessità, com'era stata una necessità chiedergli di nuotare con lui, com'era stata una necessità ringraziarlo prima di partire per l'Australia e non dargli la possibilità di chiedere il perchè. Si ritrovò a chiedersi se anche quella necessità avrebbe portato Sousuke alla distruzione di se stesso; si rese conto, egoisticamente, che non gli importava – che non era possibile, non se le dita della mano di Sousuke salivano a carezzare la sua guancia e il suo pollice scorreva ad asciugare le sue lacrime, non sotto quel suo tocco gentile. Non c'era nulla di sbagliato. Non c'era nulla di giusto – quando si sarebbero separati, solo allora avrebbe iniziato a pensare alle conseguenze di ogni loro gesto, a quanto avrebbe fatto male. Solo allora.

Per il momento, baciava Sousuke Yamazaki – il suo migliore amico fin dall'infanzia, il ragazzo che c'era sempre stato. E non gli importava di nient'altro.

 

_________________________________________

 

_VII_

_[Tre mesi prima]_

 

 

Non c'era voluto molto perchè il resto della squadra e del mondo si accorgesse dell'infortunio; la spalla di Sousuke era violacea, dolorosa persino da guardare. Rin non aveva fatto altro che fissarla per ogni istante in cui lo aveva avuto avanti a sé, sin da quando l'aveva esposta ed era andato avanti per la sua strada immerso in quel suo stupido orgoglio.

Avevano perso con dignità, avevano dato del loro meglio. Una volta tra le braccia dei suoi compagni, Rin aveva scoperto che la sconfitta non bruciava, non faceva male, non sembrava importante. Mikoshiba l'aveva definito il far parte di una vera squadra, e scopriva solo allora il significato di quelle parole – ne aveva avuto appena un assaggio un anno prima, in quello stesso luogo, in quella stessa gara. A cosa era servito provare tanta rabbia? Sembrava tutto così futile, ora.

Sciolsero l'abbraccio e lasciò che Momotaro e Aiichiro corressero ad esultare dai compagni, rimanendo a bordo vasca accanto a Sousuke. Non lo guardava: fissava la piscina, lo sguardo acceso da una luce tutta nuova. Rin si mise a guardare nella sua stessa direzione, nella speranza di poter vedere ciò che vedeva lui.

\- Rin. - Lo chiamò, la voce bassa e tranquilla. Rin sollevò lo sguardo dall'acqua, verso di lui. Aveva ancora la sensazione delle sue labbra contro le proprie, la spinta dolce ma ferma che li aveva separati contro il corpo. Aveva ancora davanti gli occhi il sorriso spaventato di Sousuke che lo implorava di farlo nuotare, senza chiedere chiarimenti sull'accaduto – senza neanche offrire chiarimenti.

Aveva lo stesso sorriso, ora; contemplava la piscina come aveva sempre contemplato lui.

\- Alla fine...sono riuscito a trovarlo. - Si voltò; lo sguardo tremava, carico di un emozione. Sembrava sul punto di scoppiare a piangere. - Il mio nuovo sogno. -

Rin cedette al posto suo, lasciando che i singhiozzi gli impedissero di parlare per qualche momento; optò per tirare un calcio debole alla gamba di Sousuke per sfogare tutta la rabbia e la frustrazione di essere stato tenuto all'oscuro di qualcosa che forse avrebbero potuto risolvere assieme. Era un'illusione dolce, quella; un'opzione irrealizzabile e stupida anche solo da immaginare, ma comunque dolce.

\- Era ora... - Riuscì a mormorare, prima che una risata che non si era neanche reso conto di aver tenuta nascosta risalisse alla sua gola. Sousuke si unì a lui, per qualche attimo – prima che un improvviso dolore attraversasse il suo volto, piegando la sua espressione in uno spasmo sconvolto. Si aggrappò alla sua spalla e la tenne stretta tra le dita, mentre Rin si faceva avanti per sostenerlo spaventato quanto lui.

Vide Momo e Ai tornare verso di loro, il panico sul volto; e anche membri delle altre squadre si erano fermati a fissare. Il volto di Makoto entrò nel suo campo visivo, e prima che potesse impedirglielo stava aiutandolo a sostenere Sousuke.

\- Faccio chiamare i paramedici! - Strillò Rei, precipitandosi verso le tribune. Sousuke scosse piano la testa, come per dire che non ce n'era alcun bisogno, ma un secondo spasmo assalì la sua spalla e lo costrinse a stringere denti e occhi, incapacitandolo a protestare. Rin posò una mano sul suo petto e cercò di sollevarlo. Come avrebbe giustificato quella scelta ai giudici? Come poteva anche solo giustificarla a se stesso? Sousuke stava soffrendo le pene dell'inferno, e tutto a causa della sua incapacità di essere razionale.

\- Rin. -

Non ebbe il coraggio di guardare il volto di Sousuke, concentrandosi su Rei e Nagisa impegnati a gesticolare nella loro direzione parlando coi tecnici.

\- Rin, non è colpa tua. -

_Sì che lo è._

\- Sta zitto e cammina. - Borbottò, aiutandolo a fare un passo verso i paramedici – che stavano già arrivando muniti di barella, pronti ad ogni evenienza. Sentì una mano posarsi sul suo braccio e scostarlo da Sousuke, e prima che potesse protestare Haru aveva preso il suo posto. Sia Rin che Sousuke lo fissarono sconvolti.

\- I tuoi compagni sono andati ad avvisare la vostra scuola. - Mormorò. - Non sei in condizioni di aiutarlo, Rin. Calmati. -

Non si era neanche reso conto di aver ripreso a piangere, o di aver trattenuto il fiato fino a quel momento. Era giunto tanto in basso da far sembrare Haruka una persona razionale e composta, e si asciugò le lacrime con gesti poco attenti mentre lui e Makoto sostenevano Sou fino all'arrivo dei paramedici. Lo aiutarono a sdraiarsi sopra la barella, ben attenti a non premere troppo sulla sua spalla; i paramedici lo trasportarono via senza che avesse l'occasione di salutarlo o chiedere se poteva salire sull'ambulanza con lui.

Makoto tornò al suo fianco e lo afferrò per la mano, scuotendolo con gentilezza da quella sua trance apatica e trascinandolo verso gli spogliatoi; gli domandò quale fosse il suo armadietto e Rin glielo indicò con un gesto vago, osservandolo mentre lo apriva e prelevava la sua divisa scolastica. - Possiamo chiedere a Amakata-sensei di portarti in ospedale, se vuoi. -

Rin non comprendeva. Iniziava a odiare quella maledetta piscina. Sembrava fosse costretto a passare i momenti peggiori della sua vita lì – a malapena notò che i ragazzi della sua squadra avevano iniziato a riversarsi negli spogliatoi, Momotaro e Aiichiro in testa.

\- Senpai. -

Rin alzò la testa e fissò gli occhi sottili di Momo, quelli grandi e incoraggianti di Ai. Scosse la testa, riportando lo sguardo su Makoto.

\- Non so cosa fare. - Singhiozzò, scuotendo la testa e portandosi le mani alla fronte. Aveva appena chiuso gli occhi quando sentì il tessuto della divisa piombargli in volto e ricadere sulle sue gambe, e alzò la testa per vedere Seijuro di fronte a lui, le braccia incrociate davanti al petto.

\- Matsuoka! - Urlò; Rin sobbalzò appena, al volume della sua voce. - Non ti ho nominato capitano perchè esitassi nel vedere i tuoi uomini in difficoltà. L'ho fatto perchè sapevo che al momento giusto, avresti fatto la scelta giusta. -

La sensazione di sentire il proprio cuore accartocciarsi assalì il suo petto; ma quando finalmente fu di nuovo in grado di ridistendersi, sentì che aveva ripreso a respirare normalmente. Annuì sicuro, asciugandosi le ultime lacrime e prendendo a vestirsi con gesti furiosi sotto lo sguardo fermo dei fratelli Mikoshiba, di Ai, dei ragazzi di Iwatobi e di tutti i suoi compagni.

\- Potete davvero darmi un passaggio fino all'ospedale? -

 

 

Non capitava spesso di vedere una trentina di liceali fiondarsi all'interno del pronto soccorso, ma per fortuna dopo l'ondata di follia iniziale Amakata e Goro-sensei riuscirono a convincere i ragazzi della Samezuka ad aspettare fuori mentre Rin e Gou entravano a chiedere notizie di Sousuke.

\- Yamazaki? - Domandò l'infermiera alla reception. Rin annuì, stringendo ansiosamente il bordo di plastica azzurra del bancone; Gou posò una mano sulla sua spalla. - Lo stanno operando d'urgenza. Potete aspettare finchè non esce dalla sala operatoria, vi avviseremo noi. -

Le spalle di Rin si abbassarono di colpo, anche sotto la stretta di Gou. Fu lei ad allontanarlo dall'infermiera, ringraziandola piano. - Rimango con te. - Decise. Rin scosse la testa.

\- I ragazzi devono tornare a scuola, e tu con la tua squadra a Iwatobi. - Protestò. Lei scosse la testa sicura, spingendolo a sedersi su una delle sedie di plastica della sala d'aspetto.

\- C'è Amakata-sensei, e i tuoi compagni hanno Mikoshiba-san. Sono tutti adulti e vaccinati abbastanza da farcela anche senza di noi. - Decise. - Vado ad avvisarli, tu rimani qui. -

Rin fece come lei gli aveva chiesto, più per inerzia che per vero spirito d'obbedienza. Dopo nemmeno cinque minuti la tasca di Rin prese a vibrare, il cellulare che si era persino dimenticato di avere tempestato di email di tutti i suoi compagni, e dei ragazzi di Iwatobi. Erano incoraggiamenti e messaggi di auguri di buona guarigione nei confronti di Sousuke, più o meno elaborate. Rin le lesse una ad una con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, apprezzando in silenzio tutto quell'affetto. Non alleggeriva il suo cuore dalla paura di ciò che era successo a Sousuke, ma era confortante – e ancora più confortante fu il ritorno di Gou, che gli si sedette accanto e posò la testa sul suo braccio senza dire una parola.

\- Andrà tutto bene. - Lo rassicurò, facendo scivolare le proprie dita tra quelle di Rin. Lui annuì, insicuro sul modo in cui avrebbe dovuto risponderle. Non poteva crederle e negare le proprie paure, ma nemmeno darle dell'idiota per quella sua speranza.

Smise di rispondere alle email e ripose il cellulare nella tasca, limitandosi ad aspettare. I minuti divennero ore, il pomeriggio sera inoltrata. Gou gli si addormentò addosso, e lui stesso iniziava a sentire gli effetti della giornata e della stanchezza quando finalmente la stessa infermiera della reception lo avvicinò, poggiando la mano sulla sua spalla per riscuoterlo dal suo torpore.

\- Matsuoka-san? - Domandò. Rin annuì, ancora non del tutto sveglio. - Yamazaki-san è uscito dalla sala operatoria circa mezz'ora fa. Sta riposando, ora. -

Rin sbattè le palpebre qualche volta. Com'era possibile che non avesse ancora terminato di piangere? Gli facevano male gli occhi, eppure li sentì inumidirsi istantaneamente alle parole dell'infermiera. - Q...quale stanza? - Domandò. Gou si svegliò al suono della sua voce.

\- La 16. Il dottore si è raccomandato di non svegliarlo. - Indicò loro il corridoio sulla destra, e questa volta Rin la ringraziò con un inchino profondo prima di afferrare il polso di Gou e correre verso la stanza. Sulla porta della camera di Sousuke c'era un dottore, che alzò lo sguardo nel vederli entrare.

\- Matsuoka-san...? - Domandò. Rin annuì. - Abbiamo chiamato i genitori del suo compagno, arriveranno presto da Tokyo. Nel frattempo è opportuno lasciare che Yamazaki-san riposi: la lesione alla cuffia del rotatore era massiva, e abbiamo dovuto operare a chirurgia aperta. Verrà dimesso tra un paio di giorni. -

Rin annuì per tutta la durata del discorso. Non comprendeva appieno tutti i termini, ma sapeva abbastanza di lesioni da nuoto da capire che la faccenda non era delle più semplici. - Vorrei...vorremmo solo vederlo. -

Il dottore fece un cenno con la testa e si fece da parte per lasciar passare lui e Gou. Rin trattenne il respiro prima di entrare nella stanza – ma nulla sul volto tranquillo e addormentato di Sousuke suggeriva che avesse appena subito un intervento di quel tipo. Dormiva sereno, il volto appena inclinato verso sinistra illuminato dalla luna; il braccio destro era bloccato da un tutore scuro composto da più serie di cinghie in velcro, posizionate in modo da far pesare di meno alla spalla il lavoro di sostenere il resto dell'arto.

Rin sentì la presa sul polso di Gou farsi più debole mentre si avvicinava al letto; alzò una mano e con le nocche sfiorò la guancia pallida di Sousuke, osservando i suoi occhi tremare in maniera quasi impercettibile dietro le palpebre pesanti.

\- Sono così contenta che stia bene. - Sussurrò Gou, alle sue spalle. Si voltò per vederla trascinare una sedia accanto al letto di Sousuke, ma la fermò dal sedersi.

\- Va a casa, Gou. Mamma sarà preoccupata. - Lei aprì la bocca per protestare, ma lui la zittì prima che potesse farlo. - Iwatobi è più lontana della Samezuka. Ci metterai ore a tornare a casa. -

\- Tu hai avuto _una gara..._ -

\- Gou. - Sibilò lui. Lei piantò il muso, ma non disse altro; si limitò a premurarsi che chiamasse non appena Sousuke fosse stato sveglio, e gli promise che sarebbe tornata con dei vestiti puliti il prima possibile. Si salutarono e lasciò la stanza chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, e all'improvviso Rin sentì un silenzio colpevole piombare sulle sue spalle. Si gettò sulla sedia e la avvicinò al letto di Sousuke, osservandolo. Doveva parlare? Non era certo in coma, e non voleva si svegliasse prima del necessario. Le mani vagarono sul tutore; il tessuto in velcro pizzicava contro le sue dita.

\- Mi dispiace. - Non potè impedirsi di sussurrare. Sousuke non rispose – era grato non fosse nelle condizioni di fare altrimenti, perchè avrebbe continuato a ripetere che non era stata colpa sua, e non era quello di cui aveva bisogno. Non in quel momento.

 

 

Non si era neanche reso conto di essersi addormentato, ma riaprì gli occhi nel sentire un tocco leggero tra i suoi capelli – e scoprì di avere appoggiato la testa sul materassino dell'ospedale, accanto al fianco di Sou. Voltò la testa appena e lo trovò sveglio, la stanza illuminata a giorno. Un sorriso stanco e debole sollevò le sue labbra, nel rendersi conto che Sousuke gli stava carezzando i capelli.

\- Ehi. -

\- Ehi. -

Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e si perse in quel tocco gentile, godendo della sensazione delle dita che massaggiavano le sue tempie.

\- Perchè riesco sempre e soltanto a farti piangere? -

Sbattè le palpebre sorpreso e confuso da quella dichiarazione, aggrottando le sopracciglia per esprimere il proprio disappunto. - Perchè riesci sempre e soltanto a dire cazzate, semmai. - Borbottò. Sousuke scoppiò a ridere, una risata roca e debole che scosse tutto il suo petto e mutò in un paio di colpi di tosse. Rin si alzò a versargli un bicchiere d'acqua e lo aiutò a bere senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dai cambiamenti nella sua espressione, neanche aiutandolo a risistemarsi sui cuscini.

\- Non ricordo bene cosa è successo. - Sousuke chiuse gli occhi piano, cercando di riportare a galla memorie confuse. - Credo sia colpa dei medicinali. -

\- Abbiamo perso. - Spiegò Rin. Gli sprimacciò il cuscino e rimase in piedi alla sua sinistra, la mano poggiata accanto al suo volto.

\- Sì, quello. - Sousuke annuì, contemplando la notizia. Sorrise. - E mi hai baciato. -

Rin sentì il volto in fiamme, all'improvviso. Era la morfina _. Doveva_ essere la morfina a parlare per lui. - Quello è successo prima. - Specificò, incapace di pensare a una risposta migliore.

Sousuke annuì e alzò la mano sinistra, come per scusarsi per l'errore madornale. Girò il volto e sfiorò con le labbra le dita di Rin, che non riuscì neanche a tirarsi indietro, preso alla sprovvista. Sentì il fiato di Sousuke contro la sua pelle, e rimase a osservarlo per qualche momento – così debole, eppure così forte – prima di chinarsi a catturare le labbra nelle sue. Questa volta le labbra di Sousuke non avevano il sapore salato di lacrime e rimorsi; queste volte erano ferme e sicure, inesorabilmente lente a reagire, immerse nel profumo anestetico dell'ospedale. Questa volta, Rin si prese il suo tempo per esasperare Sousuke, inclinando la testa e lasciando scivolare la lingua sul labbro inferiore prima che Sousuke gli si aprisse; questa volta, ebbe il tempo di chiedersi quando era cominciata – e il tempo di rispondersi che non era importante. Sembrava che baciare Sousuke lo gettasse sempre in uno stato di noncuranza nei confronti del resto del mondo.

Si separarono lentamente, le ciglia abbastanza vicine da sfiorarsi quando entrambi riaprirono gli occhi e presero a fissarsi. Fu Sousuke a prendere parola per primo.

\- Rin, la...la mano. - Mormorò, dolorante. Rin chinò lo sguardo confuso e si rese conto di aver afferrato il suo braccio destro, nella foga del momento; lo sollevò subito, più paonazzo e dispiaciuto di prima.

\- Mi dispiace! - Esclamò. Sousuke scosse la testa, sorridendo.

Non si era mai reso conto di quanto spesso sorridesse in sua presenza. Forse per Sousuke era lo stesso – forse Rin sorrideva più spesso quando era con lui che quando era col mondo intero.

Si sedette accanto a lui, abbastanza vicino da permettergli di sfiorare i suoi capelli, carezzarlo e toccarlo senza chiedere spiegazioni. Se lo meritava – no: meritava molto di più.

 

_________________________________________

 

 

_VIII_

_[Due mesi prima]_

 

 

La carta da lettere era troppo sottile sotto le sue dita nervose. Rin rilasciò ricadere la busta sulla scrivania della sua stanza e la osservò svolazzare fino alla superficie in legno, pensieroso e vagamente consapevole della presenza del ragazzo alle sue spalle. Era perfettamente consapevole, invece, della grande incognita che aleggiava tra loro sin da quando Sousuke era stato dimesso dall'ospedale e rientrato alla Samezuka.

Non si erano accordati su un termine. Non si erano accordati su nulla – la verità è che aveva un rapporto di odio e amore perverso con quelle loro libertà. Sousuke non pretendeva mai nulla da lui, tantomeno di farsi carico di una responsabilità simile in un momento tanto importante. Sapeva benissimo che se – _e quando_ – gli avesse parlato della sua decisione di tornare in Australia, Sousuke avrebbe accettato senza discutere; anzi, non avrebbe proprio accettato nulla, sottolineando che Rin non era legato a lui, e quindi non doveva chiedere il permesso di fare alcunchè.

Ma ecco la parte che odiava: iniziava a desiderare di potersi legare a qualcuno, a qualche luogo. Aveva iniziato a desiderarlo dopo quei baci in ospedale.

\- Che farai dopo il diploma? - Chiese, voltandosi appena verso Sousuke. Lui sbattè le palpebre, preso in contropiede dalla domanda improvvisa. Incrociò le braccia davanti al petto e valutò la questione.

\- Ottima domanda. Suppongo che tornerò a casa, ad aiutare i miei col negozio di fiori. - Rispose, tranquillo. Rin lo fissò senza sorridere, esterrefatto dalla semplicità con cui Sousuke decideva del suo nuovo futuro e ferito da ogni sillaba.

\- E il tuo sogno? -

A quella domanda, Sousuke inclinò la testa da un lato. - Il mio sogno si è già realizzato, Rin. -

Sentì la necessità di correre a baciarlo, nonostante il suo volto non tradisse alcuna emozione di alcun tipo. Con calma si avvicinò alla porta della stanza sotto lo sguardo confuso di Sousuke, ma anziché aprirla si limitò a girare la chiave nella toppa e tirare un paio di volte la maniglia per accertarsi che fosse chiusa. Solo dopo essersi assicurato si voltò e appoggiò la schiena sulla porta, facendo un cenno a Sousuke perchè si avvicinasse.

Gli cinse il bacino con le braccia e lo spinse verso sé, eliminando lo spazio che Sousuke non aveva voluto occupare. Le sue guance si tinsero di rosso, mentre poggiava le braccia ai lati delle spalle di Rin impreparato – e Rin si alzava a baciarlo con lo sguardo perso nel suo, con le mani che già salivano verso il suo volto per carezzarlo e memorizzare lineamenti che sentiva di non voler dimenticare.

C'era stato qualche altro bacio, in ospedale; ma poi niente più. Entrambi avevano messo da parte i sentimenti per favorire la ragione, entrambi erano stati sommersi dalla pressione degli ultimi esami prima del diploma. Non avevano mai avuto una porta chiusa a isolarli dal mondo – non fino a quel momento.

Rin sospirò il suo nome e morse il suo labbro inferiore, sorridendo nel vederlo tremare appena. Lo lasciò andare e prese a baciare il suo collo e l'incavo della sua spalla destra, prima di arrivare alla spalla stessa. Posò le labbra con cautela sul tessuto della maglia azzurra, avvertendo sotto le labbra il tutore che Sousuke aveva acquistato – più piccolo e meno ingombrante di quello fornito dall'ospedale, ma comunque visibile anche attraverso i vestiti. Ancora più sotto c'era una cicatrice che col tempo sarebbe diventata una macchia pallida sul suo corpo, e fu a quella che Rin rivolse il proprio bacio.

\- Rin. -

Le dita di Sousuke si posarono sul suo mento e lo voltarono gentilmente verso sé. Per qualche momento Rin credette che sarebbero rimasti così per sempre, persi a guardarsi; e gli andava bene così. C'era una sola parola con cui sarebbe mai stato in grado di descrivere il modo in cui i respiri rapidi di Sousuke si infrangevano contro la sua pelle, e i suoi occhi semichiusi si illuminavano di una felicità troppo immensa per essere contenuta, e le sue dita tremavano nel toccarlo – ed era una parola che aveva paura di pronunciare, un sentimento spaventoso.

Ma si ritrovò a sperare che l'espressione sul suo volto trasmettesse comunque quel sentimento.

Sousuke si chinò in avanti per baciarlo di nuovo, facendo scivolare la mano sul retro del suo collo e carezzandolo in una maniera che fece tremare anche Rin. Inarcò la schiena alla ricerca di un contatto che non sapeva di volere, alzando entrambe le mani e posandole sul volto di Sou e toccandolo fino a saziarsi di quei tocchi, fino a desiderare di più. Si spostò dalla porta e trascinò Sousuke con sé verso il letto, tenendolo tanto stretto da sentire il suo battito impazzito contro il proprio; lo spinse a sedersi sul bordo del letto e prima di rendersene conto si sedette addosso a lui, con le gambe ai lati del suo bacino e le ginocchia poggiate sul letto. Sousuke intrecciò le braccia dietro la sua schiena e prese a carezzarlo al di sopra della camicia; sussultò di sorpresa quando una mano di Rin si unì alle sue e le condusse al di sotto della camicia e della maglia, a contatto con la sua pelle fredda.

\- Io ti... - Sospirò contro la bocca di Sousuke, cercando di soffocare la paura. Affondò le dita nel colletto della maglia azzurra, stringendo. - Io vorrei...capire...cosa sono per te. Cosa siamo noi. -

Non era sicuro di aver mai provato così tanta paura in vita sua. All'improvviso il tocco di Sousuke scomparve, rapido com'era arrivato. All'improvviso si sentì incredibilmente solo – come non si sentiva da almeno un anno – e osservò con orrore il volto di Sousuke allontanarsi dal suo, i suoi occhi farsi più scuri.

E poi Sousuke affondò il naso nei suoi capelli, e posò le labbra sulla sua fronte. E poi Rin smise di pensare a qualunque cosa non fossero loro due.

\- Ho paura di essermi innamorato di te. - Sussurrò. - Da...da tanto tempo, ormai. -

Rin sentì le lacrime salire e bloccare la sua gola, ma le ricacciò indietro. Sapeva cosa veniva ora. E come poteva dirlo, con la consapevolezza che lo avrebbe salutato da lì a meno di due mesi? Come poteva legarlo a sé, anche se era tutto quello che desiderava?

Sousuke posò le proprie mani sulle sue e le sollevò verso il volto, prendendo a posarvi baci lenti contro. - Non devi rispondere, se non vuoi. - Sussurrò, tra un bacio e l'altro. Ma non alzò lo sguardo sul volto di Rin. - Va bene così. -

_No che non va bene così._

Rin allontanò le mani da quelle di Sou con un gesto brusco, per posarle sulla sua bocca.

\- Ti amo. - Esclamò, più rapidamente di quanto avrebbe voluto. - Smettila di parlare come se non facessi altro che ferirmi. Lasciami decidere se posso farmi del male, lasciami decidere se... -

_Se posso essere felice, almeno per poco. Se posso farti felice, nel mio poco._

Le lacrime presero a scorrere senza più timore. Gli occhi serrati, Rin sentì le dita di Sousuke carezzargli il volto e fermare le lacrime, strofinare delicatamente le sue guance. Sentì un singhiozzo sospettosamente roco, e quando aprì nuovamente gli occhi vide che non era l'unico a essere stato assalito dalle sue stesse emozioni.

Sousuke era magnifico e tragico anche quando piangeva.

\- Scusa, è che...sono così felice. - Mormorò, scuotendo la testa come per scacciare le lacrime. Rin non attese altro – non aveva bisogno di ulteriori conferme, non aveva bisogno di nulla se non di tornare a baciare Sousuke e perdersi nel suo tocco fermo e gentile, e far sì che si perdesse nel suo più ansioso e frenetico. Lasciò che Sousuke scivolasse sopra di lui mentre si sdraiavano sul materasso toccandosi senza sosta, cercando l'altro in ogni momento, in ogni parte.

Le mani di Sou erano pesanti e gentili nello scorrere il suo profilo – come non lo avesse mai visto prima, lo percorreva e imparava lentamente a leggere le sue curve. Arrivò al bacino di Rin e sfiorò la pelle nuda sotto la sua canottiera, alzando gli occhi per lanciargli uno sguardo interrogativo. Rin annuì, e Sousuke sollevò appena gli angoli della canottiera, abbassando il volto per posare le labbra calde sulla pelle esposta. Quel contatto mai provato prima fece sussultare Rin.

\- Cosa c'è? - Domandò Sousuke, la voce resa roca dall'emozione.

Rin scosse la testa, poggiandola sul cuscino e abbassando lo sguardo su Sousuke chino su di lui. Giocherellò con la mano sul suo fianco, prendendola nella sua. - È piacevole. - Rispose, rosso in volto. - Era da tanto tempo che...lo volevo. -

Lui continuò a distribuire baci lenti e caldi su tutto il suo addome, alzando la maglia al punto in cui Rin fu costretto a sollevarsi sui gomiti per togliersela completamente; ne approfittò per aiutare Sousuke a liberarsi della sua stessa maglia, rivolgendo uno sguardo triste al tutore sulla sua spalla – che Sou fu svelto a cancellare dalle sue labbra con un altro bacio.

\- Anche io. - Sussurrò. Tenne gli occhi chiusi mentre gli si avvicinava, sfiorando con le dita il suo petto, venerando ogni tocco che poteva permettersi di lasciare sulla sua pelle. - Anche io. -

Amava quella sensazione, l'essere seminudi uno addosso all'altro. Il corpo di Sousuke non gli era nuovo, ovviamente – nuotavano assieme, dopotutto; ed era capitato si aiutassero col riscaldamento. Ma lo vedeva per la prima volta con gli occhi di un amante, non con quello di un amico o di un atleta – ed era perfetto, statuario, bellissimo. A giudicare dall'incapacità di Sousuke di staccare gli occhi di dosso dal suo corpo, doveva pensare lo stesso di lui.

Preso dall'istinto, Rin affondò la bocca sul collo di Sousuke e prese a succhiare su un punto vicino alla sua gola. Lui gemette appena a quella sensazione nuova, per poi abbandonarsi a un vero e proprio gemito gutturale – tanto forte che sentì il suo pomo d'adamo vibrare, con una punta di soddisfazione – quando Rin morse appena la pelle tormentata. Quando si staccò da lui, sul collo di Sousuke c'era un piccolo segno violaceo.

Abbassò le mani sulla schiena di Rin, carezzandola e avvicinandolo a sé. - Fallo di nuovo. - Domandò, esasperato dalla necessità di avere Rin contro di sé, tutto per sé. Rin lo accontentò volentieri – questa volta mirando più in alto e indietro, più vicino al suo volto. Le mani di Sousuke nel frattempo erano arrivate a carezzare i pantaloni della sua tuta, e Rin inarcò la schiena in avanti nel sentirle sulla curva del suo sedere – annaspando alla ricerca di aria, direttamente nelle orecchie di Sou. Lui rise appena.

\- Non sai quante volte ho pensato di farlo. - Sussurrò. - Nelle mie fantasie non sei mai stato così sensibile, però. -

Rin aprì la bocca per protestare, ma finì con l'allungare appena il collo per affondare i denti nel lobo sinistro di Sousuke. Si era aspettato che Sousuke si allontanasse a causa del dolore, ma quello che sentì – un gemito basso, quasi simile a un ruggito – fu quasi più soddisfacente. Vederlo portarsi una mano al volto per nascondervisi dietro, imbarazzato, fu _decisamente_ soddisfacente.

\- Ammetti di aver fantasticato su di me? - Rin sorrise, consapevole di aver di nuovo il coltello dalla parte del manico. - Che vecchio pervertito. -

Sousuke scosse la testa, ma dietro il suo palmo Rin vide l'accenno di un sorriso. Scostò la mano dal volto e la abbassò a sfiorare il suo corpo, dal collo fino al bacino, con una lentezza che lo fece tremare di piacere. - Puoi darmi la colpa? _Guardati._ \- Mormorò. Rin si sentì in dovere di rispondere, nonostante il complimento privo di provocazioni – ma ogni suo tentativo fu tagliato sul nascere quando il dito indice di Sousuke giunse all'elastico della tuta e prese ad abbassarlo, piano.

\- Guardati. - Ripetè, a voce bassa. Rin lo osservò abbassarsi di nuovo e sfiorare con le labbra l'erezione nei suoi pantaloni, abbandonare la presa sul suo sedere per infilare le mani tra i suoi fianchi e i suoi boxer e svestirlo piano, godendo di ogni istante che passava a toccarlo. Alzò un braccio quando la sua erezione venne liberata dai propri pantaloni, imbarazzato all'idea di vedersi così esposto a quello che era oggettivamente il suo amico d'infanzia; ma lo riabbassò spaventato dall'assenza di reazioni da parte di Sou. Se ne stava fermo davanti a lui, gli occhi sgranati, tirandosi le dita con aria nervosa.

\- Hai intenzione di fissarlo tutto il giorno? -

Sousuke alzò lo sguardo, nel panico. - Non so come fare. E se ti desse fastidio? E se lo facessi male? -

Rin impiegò qualche istante per capire esattamente cosa stesse accadendo. Si morse il labbro inferiore per trattenere una risata isterica, e si alzò sui gomiti, allungando una mano verso la guancia di Sou. Non lo aveva mai visto tanto nervoso. Aveva addirittura balbettato. Era adorabile.

\- I...immagino che tu possa iniziare con le mani. Come faresti...con te stesso. - Mormorò. Sousuke annuì e sospirò prima di poggiare la mano sinistra sul materasso, e la destra sulla base del sesso di Rin – che inarcò il bacino in avanti all'improvvisa frizione. La mano di Sou era calda e lo circondava, un tocco del tutto diverso da quello a cui Rin era abituato. Il ritmo era diverso, il calore era diverso – guardare il volto di Sousuke sempre più rosso e concentrato nel suo compito, le palpebre semichiuse, era diverso. Rin sfiorò la mano che aveva appoggiato sul materasso con la propria e vi conficcò dentro le unghie quando Sousuke lo sfregò con un po' troppa folza, alzando la schiena e ansimando di piacere. Lui sembrò fermarsi a riflettere su qualcosa per un paio di istanti, poi si chinò e poggiò le labbra sull'apice della sua lunghezza, aprendo la bocca e iniziando a leccarlo.

\- S...Sousuke... - Rin si rigettò sul letto e spinse in alto il bacino – verso la bocca di Sou, verso il suo fiato caldo e invitante. Teneva gli occhi stretti, sicuro che sarebbe bastato calare lo sguardo verso Sousuke per venire – e nel frattempo lui continuava a prenderlo in bocca, aiutandosi con la mano dove la sua lingua non arrivava, percorrendo la sua lunghezza e mugolando soddisfatto al suono della voce sempre più acuta e ansimanete di Rin, alle sue spinte brevi e irregolari. Era quasi umiliante, il modo in cui aveva preso a sciogliersi sotto le dita e la lingua di Sousuke. Aprì gli occhi nel sentire la punta della lingua insinuarsi nello spazio stretto dell'apice del suo sesso, ed emise un urlo debole – alzando una mano a coprirsi la bocca nella speranza che nessuno avesse sentito. - S...se continui così, io... -

Sousuke aveva capito, ma non si fermò. Era una visione paradisiaca, il suo volto abbronzato e sudato tra le sue gambe, la sua bocca aperta in maniera oscena solo per lui. - Fallo. - Sussurrò. Rin tremò e urlò nella propria mano, mordendosi il palmo fin quasi a farlo sanguinare mentre l'orgasmo lo assaliva e sporcava le labbra di Sousuke, le sue guance. Per qualche istante Sou rimase paralizzato, come spaventato – poi sorrise piano, alzando un dito a pulirsi la guancia e leccandole per ripulirsi. Rin ebbe il serio timore che se fosse rimasto a fissarlo un secondo di più si sarebbe eccitato di nuovo.

\- Vado a farmi la doccia. - Dichiarò Sousuke, alzandosi. Rin lo fissò infastidito stiracchiarsi e fare per allontanarsi verso il loro bagno privato; lo afferrò per i pantaloni mentre gli passava accanto, trascinandoselo addosso in maniera scomposta.

\- Quella era la mossa più anticlimatica che abbia mai visto! - Sibilò, mentre Sousuke si sistemava seduto sul letto, con la schiena al muro. - E poi... -

Abbassò lo sguardo verso il bacino di Sou, allungando una mano per tastare la sua erezione ancora intrappolata, e privata delle attenzioni che meritava. Lui strinse i denti per soffocare un gemito, incoraggiando Rin a toccare di più, a sfregare la sua lunghezza attraverso i pantaloni – almeno finchè Sousuke non abbassò una mano ad allontanare quella di Rin.

\- N...non voglio rischiare di farti del male. - Si giustificò, tenendo stretto il polso di Rin lontano da sé. - Faremo un'altra volta. -

\- Sousuke. - Rin lo allontanò via con uno strattone, alzandosi in ginocchio e posando un bacio sulle sue labbra. - Non ho mai voluto nulla così tanto in vita mia. E non ho intenzione di aspettare ancora. -

A quella frase, Sousuke sembrò arrendersi. Lo circondò di nuovo con le sue braccia mentre Rin abbassava i suoi pantaloni, sfiorandolo per la prima volta in quella maniera così intima. Era strano sentirlo tra le sue dita, e fu ancora più strano chinarsi a prenderlo in bocca come Sousuke aveva fatto con lui. Aveva un odore forte, ma non spiacevole – ed era grosso, molto più di quanto si sarebbe aspettato. Faticava a prenderlo completamente in bocca, e prese ad aiutarsi con le mani – per qualche istante prima di sentire le dita di Sousuke scivolare lungo la sua schiena e afferrare il suo sedere per pizzicarlo. Gemette e per riflesso chiuse appena la mandibola sul sesso di Sou, facendolo sussultare.

\- Scusa. -

\- F...fa niente. -

\- Sousuke. - Lo leccò un'ultima volta, alzando gli occhi e sbattendo le ciglia, prima di abbandonarlo e alzarsi di nuovo all'altezza del suo volto. Si morse il labbro inferiore, preoccupato da ciò che aveva deciso. - Voglio...ti voglio dentro di me. -

Gli sembrò di sentire persino il battito del cuore di Sousuke fermarsi per ben più di un momento, prima che lui tornasse a carezzare il suo sedere, le labbra serrate in una linea stretta. - Sì. Ti prego. -

Rin posò le mani sul suo petto e lo spinse in basso, ridendo nel vederlo così ansioso e mascherando la sua stessa paura con quella risata. Sousuke si ritirò subito seduto, abbracciandolo senza smettere di sorridere mentre Rin si metteva sdraiato e apriva le gambe, guidando le proprie dita verso sé.

Non aveva mai provato a fare nulla del genere, e sembrava doloroso solo provarci. Chiuse gli occhi, ma prima ancora di cominciare sentì la mano di Sousuke che toccava il suo volto e li riaprì, trovandolo sopra di sé. Lui allungò le dita verso la sua bocca e Rin comprese senza parlare, alzando appena il capo per prendere a succhiare le sue dita famelico, con un pizzico di malizia e volgarità che vide riflessa nella sorpresa negli occhi scuri di Sousuke. Si ritrasse dopo un paio di minuti, apprentemente soddisfatto, avvicinando l'indice umido della saliva di Rin alla sua apertura e prendendo a massaggiarla con lentezza. Rin contrasse i muscoli e si fece rigido all'improvviso, preoccupato.

\- Rilassati. - Sussurrò Sousuke. Si chinò a lasciare baci caldi sul suo interno coscia, carezzandolo con una mano e continuando a massaggiarlo con l'altra. Rin fece come gli aveva chiesto – lentamente, riprese il suo respiro e si abituò al ritmo di Sousuke. Non riuscì comunque a nascondere uno spasmo di dolore quando sentì l'indice scivolare dentro di lui; fece un male cane, e sentì lacrime di fastidio formarsi agli angoli dei suoi occhi.

\- Possiamo smettere, se non... -

\- _SOUSUKE_. - Si aggrappò al lenzuolo e lo strinse, abbassando lo sguardo verso di lui e lanciandogli un'occhiata furiosa – forse non troppo convincente, a causa delle lacrime. - Va avanti. -

Dopo qualche minuto aveva smesso di fare male, e aveva iniziato a sembrare persino piacevole. Si riscoprì ad abbassarsi sull'indice di Sousuke, desiderando qualcosa di più – più movimento, più frizione, di essere più pieno. Sou gli lanciò un'occhiata interrogativa e Rin annuì, perso in un nuovo piacere; sentire un secondo dito entrare in lui fu accompagnato da una nuova ondata di dolore, che questa volta svanì più in fretta – Sousuke si muoveva con gentilezza, attenzione, una cura che sembrava quasi fuori luogo. Inarcò le dita dentro lui e Rin gemette, ormai senza voce e senza forze.

\- Rin... - Sousuke parlava con voce melliflua, bassa, domandava il permesso. Rin annuì senza neanche più badare a cosa stesse succedendo, sopraffatto dalla sensazione delle dita di Sousuke che si separavano e lo aprivano sempre più – e poi la sensazione svanì d'improvviso, e Rin si sentì vuoto come mai in vita sua; Sousuke si sdraiò sopra di lui, allineandosi con la sua entrata e premendovi appena contro, il volto a pochi centimetri da quello di Rin.

\- Sousuke. - Ansimò, alzando una mano per carezzare il suo profilo. - Puoi dirmelo di nuovo? -

Non domandò cosa volesse sentirsi dire; circondò il suo volto con un braccio mentre con l'altro teneva il suo sesso e si spingeva dietro Rin, e prese a sussurrare che lo amava con parole dolci, lente, elaborate. Rin catturò le sue labbra in baci aperti interrotti da gemiti sempre più acuti, sempre più frequenti. Un dolore forte si impossessò del suo corpo mentre Sousuke scivolava a fatica dentro di lui, tremando e scusandosi e implorando di non fargli del male.

A ogni spinta, Sousuke lo legava a se con un laccio rosso che niente avrebbe potuto mai distruggere. A ogni bacio, Rin si sentiva piu stretto e intrappolato nella piu dolce delle situazioni. A ogni gemito e ogni sospiro, il pensiero del momento in cui avrebbero dovuto sciogliere quei lacci e andare ognuno per la propria strada diventava sempre piu un incubo lontano. Rin non avrebbe potuto pensarci nemmeno se lo avesse desiderato, non con le mani di Sousuke ferme sul suo bacino, non con lui a tremare e a sussurrare scuse e a mormorare ogni istante di più quanto lo amasse e venerasse.

Non con quella felicita cosi breve ed effimera e inesplorata a scuotere i corpi di entrambi completamente, quasi nello stesso istante, rovesciando ogni sua idea di cosa fosse giusto o sbagliato fare.

Sousuke lo abbraccio e lo strinse a se, dopo, senza alzarsi o dire nulla. Aveva il mento poggiato sulla sua testa, e Rin godette la sensazione di essere protetto e amato senza segreti o rimorsi per la prima volta in vita sua mentre il petto di Sousuke si alzava e abbassava con irregolarità straordinaria sotto la sua guancia; promise a se stesso che avrebbe aspettato solo un altro secondo prima di alzarsi. E i secondi divennero minuti fatti di respiri pesanti e sussurri teneri. E i minuti divennero ore di un sonno privo di pensieri.

 

 

 

_________________________________________

 

 

_IX_

_[Un mese prima]_

 

 

\- Un'altra foto, senpai! Per l'annuario! -

Rin emise un suono basso simile a un ruggito, mentre Sousuke lo fermava afferrandolo per la spalla e lo voltava verso la fotocamera di Ai. Sollevarono entrambi il proprio diploma, sorridendo forzatamente e aspettando che il ragazzo più piccolo scattasse la foto.

\- Già me lo immagino! - Esclamò, abbassando la fotocamera professionale. La corona di fiori gli era scivolata appena dai capelli, e minacciava di cadere di lato. Il comitato studentesco ne aveva preparata una per ogni alunno della scuola, con l'aiuto di alcune delle madri – tra cui quella di Sousuke, i cui genitori gestivano una piccola catena di negozi di fiori. Ai se la sistemò appena e alzò la mano, fissando un punto lontano. - “Yamazaki e Matsuoka del club di nuoto conquistano il traguardo nonostante le difficoltà!”, sarà un titolo pazzesco per la pagina. Ma se non andasse bene posso sempre scattarvene altre, giusto? Una decina andranno bene. -

Sousuke alzò una mano a coprirsi il volto esasperato, e Rin si avvicinò al ragazzo più piccolo per posargli una mano sulla testa. - Ai. Aiichiro. Abbiamo perso alle regionali. E se non sapessi che hai passato un semestre a lavorare per comprarti quella macchina fotografica, la staresti recuperando sul fondo della piscina. - Lo avvisò, angelico. Ai annuì e svanì di nuovo tra la folla di studenti maturandi e non, per molestare qualcun altro.

\- La compagnia di Momotaro gli fa male. - Sospirò Sousuke. Rin annuì, e quando alzò lo sguardo notò che Sousuke non stava indossando una corona di fiori come praticamente il resto della scuola. Non c'era stato molto tempo per pensarci, tra cerimonia e saluti ai professori e ai compagni subito dopo, ma non ne aveva ricevuta una nemmeno lui. Glielo fece notare e Sousuke alzò una mano a controllare come per accertarsene, per poi illuminarsi a causa di una rivelazione.

\- Oh, ora ricordo. - Mormorò. - Le nostre sono rimaste sul furgone del negozio. È una cosa un po' particolare. -

Gli fece cenno di seguirlo; Rin alzò un sopracciglio confuso, ma prese a camminare dietro di lui, e poi al suo fianco, attraverso la folla. Capitava che le loro mani si sfiorassero, e in quei momenti Rin sentiva la gola stringersi dalla necessità quasi folle di prendere la mano di Sousuke nella sua. Non erano bravi a dimostrarsi affetto in pubblico, ma iniziava a diventare una necessità. Arrivare al retro della scuola e poterlo finalmente prendere per mano fu una strana liberazione.

\- Il furgone dei tuoi qual è? - Domandò, senza guardarlo in volto. Sousuke strinse le proprie dita attorno a quelle di Rin, alzando la mano destra ad indicare uno dei tanti furgoncini bianchi nel parcheggio. Lo lasciò andare solo per recuperare le chiavi dalla tasca e aprire il retro del furgone, sporgendosi a cercare qualcosa.

\- Sono queste. - Riaffiorò dal furgone e allungò a Rin una corona; riconobbe con un sorriso sorpreso i petali di ciliegio, ma non sapeva queli fossero i fiori gialli e rosa che componevano il resto della corona.

\- Tua madre mi conosce bene. - Sorrise. Sousuke riprese la corona dalle sue mani e la sollevò per posarla sulla sua testa, rosso in volto.

\- Non le ha fatte mia madre. -

Fu il turno di Rin di arrossire, sgranando gli occhi in direzione di Sousuke. Lui evitò il suo sguardo, decisamente paonazzo; si sedette sul bordo del retro e Rin lo seguì, sedendosi al suo fianco, senza lasciare un solo centimetro di spazio tra i loro fianchi.

\- Cioè, le ha fatte lei...ma i fiori. Quelli li ho scelti io. - Si passò una mano sul volto e Rin sorrise nel vederlo tanto imbarazzato. - Sono...viole del pensiero. Sia quelli rosa che quelli gialli. -

Rin posò una mano su quella di Sousuke, sul suo ginocchio; l'altra salì a carezzare i petali morbidi suoi suoi capelli. Viole del pensiero. Non aveva neanche idea che Sousuke fosse interessato a quel genere di cose. - Hanno un significato particolare? -

Sousuke voltò la sua mano e la aprì per intrecciare nuovamente le dita a quelle di Rin, carezzandole per qualche istante prima di rispondere. - Significano... _“Pensa sempre a me. Io ti penso sempre.”_ . - Rivelò in un sospiro. 

Smise di respirare per un istante molto lungo, mentre si voltava lentamente per fissare Sousuke in volto. Sembravano passati anni dalla volta in cui lo aveva fermato e gli aveva fatto quella promessa, e invece erano stati soltanto pochi giorni. Aveva passato ore intere a ponderare le parole da usare, e quelle erano sembrate le più naturali. Quelle giuste.

_Aspetterò il tuo ritorno._

\- E si dice anche che abbiano origini australiane. - Continuò, annuendo piano. - Quindi ho pensato che se te li avessi regalati, quando ti capiterà di vederne a Sidney...penserai davvero a me. -

\- Sousuke... - Sospirò. Lui sorrise piano, alzando gli occhi per guardare gli alberi di fronte a loro – ed evitare di fissare gli occhi umidi di Rin, probabilmente.

\- Non avevo mai notato quanto fossero belli i ciliegi del giardino di questa scuola. Ehi, Rin. Non volevi nuotare in una piscina di petali di cilegio, da bambino? Potremmo raccogliere i petali caduti e... -

Rin afferrò il volto di Sousuke e lo baciò, senza dargli la possibilità di terminare la frase.

Più tardi, avrebbero camminato in mezzo alla folla ridendo e scherzando, senza pensare all'Australia. Rin avrebbe ringraziato la madre di Sousuke e stretto la mano a suo padre; avrebbe abbracciato sua mamma e Gou, arrivate con un leggero in ritardo a causa del treno, e avrebbe lasciato che entrambe si perdessero a commentare l'aspetto di Sousuke e quanto fosse cresciuto e cambiato con gli anni.

E avrebbe stretto la sua mano senza alcun timore.

 

\- E la tua corona? -

Sousuke alzò le spalle. - Mia madre voleva che pensassi a qualcosa di particolare, dato che tra un po' gestirò il negozio con loro. Ma non sono riuscito a pensare a nulla. -

Rin alzò la testa verso il sole, ormai tramontato.

\- Io sì. -

 

_________________________________________

 

_X_

_[Venti minuti prima]_

 

 

 

\- RIN! -

Le dita della sua mano destra si rilassarono mentre mollava la presa ferrea che aveva avuto fino a quel momento sul manico della sua valigia, mentre correva verso verso la voce che lo aveva chiamato. Aprì le braccia e le strinse attorno al corpo di Sousuke, lasciando che lui facesse lo stesso e godendo ad occhi chiusi delle sue mani calde che carezzavano la sua schiena. In quella posizione, poteva sentire il battito impazzito del suo cuore contro il suo volto – il sudore del suo corpo, l'odore di fiore e terriccio che lo circondava.

\- Avevo così tanta paura che non saresti arrivato in tempo. - Sussurrò, senza sollevare il volto dal petto di Sousuke. - Cazzo, non so come avrei fatto a partire senza vederti un'ultima volta. -

\- Riguardo quello, uhm. - Sousuke carezzò i suoi capelli. - Ci ho messo un po' perchè mi sono perso sulla strada. Ma ce l'ho fatta, okay? Sono qui. -

Rin lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i propri fianchi ed emise un lamento basso, scatenando una risata in Sousuke. Non aveva neanche la forza necessaria a rimproverarlo, o dargli dello scemo. Alzò comunque la gamba contro la sua, tanto per dargli fastidio.

Si separarono a fatica, guardandosi in volto e sorridendo e scuotendo la testa.

\- Credevo avrei saputo cosa dire quando sarei arrivato. - Rise Sousuke. - E invece... -

\- Non voglio che sembri un addio. - Rin si morse il labbro inferiore. - Non facciamolo sembrare tale. -

Quel commento valse un'occhiata confusa da parte di Sousuke. Inclinò appena la testa. - Cosa intendi? -

Non aveva il tempo di spiegarlo. Non c'era il tempo di riassumere tutto ciò che aveva fatto per lui in dieci anni che si conoscevano. Rin scosse la testa e si fece avanti per posare un bacio leggero sulle sue labbra, sfiorandolo appena. - Lascia perdere. - Decise. - Devo darti una cosa. -

\- Non ti conviene andare a fare il check-in? - Domandò Sousuke, lanciando un'occhiata nervosa all'orologio che aveva al polso. Rin notò che non si era neanche tolto il grembiule del negozio. - Il tuo volo parte tra mezz'ora. -

Rin si era già chinato a rovistare nello zaino che aveva sulle spalle, e alzò una mano rapido per dire che  _no, non c'era alcuna fretta_ . - Sarà una cosa veloce. Spero solo non si sia rovinata. -

Sousuke lo fissò mentre recuperava un oggetto che conosceva anche troppo bene da un involucro di carta e gli faceva cenno di abbassarsi. Obbedì.

\- C'era da aspettarselo, da un romantico come te. - Mormorò, ma Rin non mancò di notare che era arrossito e non riusciva a non sorridere, nonostante l'imbarazzo. I fiori rosati e bianchi si sposavano perfettamente coi suoi capelli scuri.

\- I fiori sono crisantemi rossi e anemoni. - Spiegò. Aveva passato giornate intere su siti internet a cercare i fiori più adatti al genere di messaggio che voleva dare, arrivando persino a chiedere consiglio a Saeko Yamazaki. Non era sicuro di quanto la madre di Sousuke sapesse di loro, ma probabilmente sapeva abbastanza da non rimanere sorpresa. - I crisantemi rossi significano...ti amo. E gli anemoni... -

Sousuke alzò una mano per interromperlo. Lo sapeva.

\- Dovresti davvero andare, ora. - Mormorò, prendendo le mani di Rin tra le sue e carezzando le nocche coi pollici. Era una sua abitudine che Rin adorava segretamente. - Non vorrai perdere il volo più importante della tua vita, no? -

Rin annuì, senza dare troppo peso alle parole. Non riusciva più a piangere, ma questo non implicava che non fosse in grado di commuoversi. E in quel momento sentì che non avrebbe mai più voluto separarsi da Sousuke, un'ondata di egoismo che non provava da anni. E sempre a causa di Sousuke.

\- Ti accompagno fino all'ultimo. - Decise Sousuke. Si allontanò per recuperare la valigia che Rin aveva abbandonato poco lontano da loro, e tornò indietro porgendogli una mano. Rin la afferrò senza timore.

\- Sousuke. -

\- Sì? -

Rin fissò il suo profilo scuro, il check-in in lontananza. Era lo stesso profilo che dieci anni prima si era stagliato davanti a lui per proteggerlo. - Non ti ho mai detto grazie. -

Sousuke si fermò e scosse la testa. - Lo hai fatto, una volta. -

\- Sì, ma non ti ho mai spiegato grazie di cosa. - Sospirò e attese che Sousuke chiedesse spiegazioni. Non lo fece. - Grazie per esserci sempre stato. La mia vita sarebbe stata così diversa se non fossi stato con me...non voglio nemmeno immaginarla. Per cui...grazie di esistere. -

Sousuke non rispose, gli occhi improvvisamente grandi e umidi di lacrime. Si sporse avanti e lo baciò nuovamente, carezzando il suo volto con una mano. Rin si scoprì a odiare quel bacio. Sapeva di addio.

\- Chiamami. - Sussurrò, contro le sue labbra. - Appena arrivi. -

\- Il prima possibile. -

Rin lo lasciò andare, attendendo fino all'ultimo istante prima di abbandonare le sue dita. Passò sotto il metal detector senza problemi e recuperò la sua valigia dal nastro, voltandosi indietro – Sousuke era ancora lì, dove lo aveva lasciato.

Era sempre dietro di lui, ad aspettare il suo ritorno.

Lo guardò togliersi la corona di fiori dalla testa e staccare uno degli anemoni bianchi, rigirandoselo tra le dita. Alzò gli occhi nella sua direzione e sollevò piano l'anemone, sorridendo.

 

_Anemoni bianchi, aveva detto sua madre._

_“Torna da me”._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_[Sei anni dopo]_

 

 

 

La vista della folla era qualcosa a cui non si sarebbe mai e poi mai abituato.

\- Sono solo persone. - Mormorò Haru, passando al suo fianco. Rin si voltò, infastidito per essere stato interrotto nella sua sacra contemplazione – ma anche il suo vecchio amico era visibilente nervoso, e continuava a lanciare occhiate alle tribune stipate fino all'inverosimile di persone, migliaia e migliaia di voci che rimbombavano sotto il cielo luminoso di Tokyo.

\- Sta zitto, sappiamo entrambi che stai cercando Makoto. - Borbottò, prima di tornare a scansionare i volti di tutti i presenti alla ricerca di Sousuke. Il coach li chiamò entrambi, facendoli sussultare e correre di nuovo all'interno degli spogliatoi.

Portavano entrambi la felpa della nazionale giapponese di nuoto sulla schiena. Rin sorrise compiaciuto nel ripensare alle interviste che lui e Haru avevano sostenuto nelle ultime settimane – photoshoot e jet-lag, voli da una parte all'altra del mondo e meeting coi grandi del loro sport. Ovunque andassero, il titolo era sempre lo stesso: la drammatica storia dei due nuovi volti del nuoto giapponese, amici d'infanzia e rivali. Era più di un sogno che diventava realtà. Era un miracolo a cui erano giunti entrambi con il semplice l'impegno.

Sentivano entrambi lo stress della prestazione, era inutile negarlo. Tutti gli atleti giapponesi l'avvertivano, essendo quelli che giocavano in casa per quella specifica olimpiade; ma Rin era giunto a un punto in cui l'ansia accumulata era diventata tanta da sparire completamente. Non aveva più paura – o almeno, non se ne curava. Haru c'era indubbiamente arrivato prima di lui, almeno a giudicare dalla sua impassibilità.

\- Matsuoka, metti via quel cellulare. - Borbottò il coach, non appena furono di nuovo davanti a lui. Rin sbuffò e nascose nuovamente il telefono nella tasca della giacca. Non era riuscito a scrivere a Gou o Sousuke sin da quella mattina, la mattina della sua prima gara. Nei giorni precedenti aveva ricevuto messaggi di incoraggiamento da chiunque conoscesse, ma quelli che aveva conservato erano quelli di coloro che lo avevano aiutato a diventare la persona che era – Nagisa, Rei e Makoto; sua sorella, e sua madre; Aiichiro, Momotaro e Seijuro, e tutti gli altri ragazzi della Samezuka con cui era rimasto in contatto.

E poi c'era Sousuke. Rin mise il broncio al pensiero del suo ultimo messaggio, letto quella mattina appena sveglio. Era stato un semplice  _“Punta all'oro”_ , e niente più. Non era da lui. 

Il volto del coach Takahata riapparve nello spogliatoio e fece a entrambi un cenno per farsi seguire. Haru alzò lo sguardo su Rin.

\- Andiamo. -

\- Sì. -

Rin lasciò il cellulare all'interno del suo armadietto e seguì Takahata attraverso corridoi stipati di tecnici e allenatori, impegnati coi rispettivi atleti. Da lì non vedevano la piscina, ma l'avrebbero vista presto; le voci degli spettatori non facevano che aumentare di volume ad ogni passo.

\- Nervoso? - Domandò ad Haru. Lui alzò le spalle e indicò le telecamere in arrivo.  _Per quelle sì_ , comprese Rin – e rise, un po' per offrire al piccolo schermo ciò che voleva, e un po' per genuino divertimento. Haru deteneva il record mondiale dello stile libero, ma era comunque un micio spaventato all'idea di una giornalista un po' troppo feroce pronta a tempestarlo di domande sulla sua vita privata. Per i tabloid, Rin era quello simpatico; per Haru funzionava meglio l'etichetta di atleta enigmatico e misterioso, e ciò spingeva decisamente di più i paparazzi nella sua direzione. 

\- Ci siamo. - Mormorò Takahata. Rin vide appena lo spiraglio dello spettacolo che erano a pochi istanti dall'ammirare completamente, ma bastò per far sì che il suo cuore si sciogliesse; percorse i passi che lo separavano dal grande stadio quasi correndo, anticipando Takahata.

Aveva atteso tutta la vita per quella vista.

Una luce immensa lo abbagliò, e per qualche istante fu completamente cieco; gli elementi tornarono a lui poco a poco. Lo specchio d'acqua perfettamente immobile a pochi metri da lui, i tecnici e gli arbitri già pronti ad annotare tempi ed eventuali falli a bordo piscina – e le persone. Tutti quei bellissimi volti, tutti lì per lui – per loro.

\- È bellissimo. - Sussurrò una voce al suo fianco. Rin si voltò e vide Haru, gli occhi sgranati e lucidi persi nel guardare gli spalti e la piscina. Non potè fare a meno di annuire, e seguire Takahata fino alla panchina del Giappone.

\- Un paio di raccomandazioni di natura tecnica. - Il coach fece loro segno di avvicinarsi, ma quasi Rin non sentì ciò che diceva. Guardò il pubblico, il cuore preso da una frenesia senza precedenti. Guardò il cielo, di un azzurro perfetto. E poi lo vide – uno striscione ritraente squalo rosso intento a nuotare sullo sfondo, dietro gli hiragana scuri che componevano il suo nome. Non vedeva chi lo stesse tenendo, ma era abbastanza vicino al bordo piscina.

Non riuscì a crederci.

\- Matsuoka, torna da noi! - Esclamò il coach, schiaffeggiandolo dietro la testa. Rin si ritrasse all'ultimo e sorrise, iniziando a togliersi la felpa mentre Takahata sospirava esasperato dal suo comportamento. Prese a riscaldare i muscoli accanto a Haru, sentendolo fremere all'idea della gara imminente.

Non si dissero altro. Il primo fischio li richiamò in fila assieme agli altri nuotatori che avrebbero gareggiato con loro, e furono separati; Rin era al blocco 7, Haru al 9. Salirono sui blocchi di partenza al secondo fischio, e Rin si sistemò gli occhialini prima di chinarsi.

Strano ma vero, sembrava fosse solo. Non sentiva più la folla. Non sentiva più gli altri atleti in gara. Quasi non sentiva più Haru, nonostante si fosse voltato a rivolgergli un ultimo sorriso di sfida prima di concentrarsi.

C'erano solo lui, e la piscina davanti ai suoi piedi.

Lui, e la sua sfida perpetua.

Lui, e Sousuke – da qualche parte sugli spalti.

Il terzo fischio lacerò il suo intero essere, facendolo scattare a una velocità superiore di quanto avrebbe mai creduto possibile. Quella aveva continuato a essere la sua parte preferita – il tuffo, l'inizio della sfida, l'inizio della lotta. Non pensò a nulla per tutto il tempo, la fatica a costituire l'unica potenziale minaccia – non sapeva dove fossero tutti, e non gli importava. Tese la mano in avanti e corse più forte che potè.

Annaspò in superficie nel sentire di nuovo il muro avanti a sé, alzando immediatamente lo sguardo verso il tabellone dei risultati. C'era il suo tempo – e il tempo di Haru, appena dietro al suo. E poi iniziarono ad apparire gli altri.

Non c'era nessuno prima di lui.

Quasi non sentì la voce dell'annunciatore urlare il suo nome, e la sua vittoria. Quasi non sentì l'urlo selvaggio della folla che lo incitava, lo applaudiva, venerava il suo risultato.

Osservò l'acqua e sentì le lacrime scivolare lungo le sue guance.

_Punta all'oro._

Strinse il pugno e lo alzò in aria, singhiozzando.

_Punta all'oro._

\- RIN! -

Una voce potente, una voce familiare. Rin si sollevò oltre il bordo della piscina e corse verso la panca, cercando la voce che lo aveva chiamato. Takahata stava abbracciando il resto del team, in lacrime anche lui; e a pochi metri da lui c'era un uomo che negli ultimi anni aveva visto raramente. L'uomo che aveva aspettato.

C'erano i giornalisti? Non gli importava. Non importava di nulla – corse a perdifiato e si gettò tra le sue braccia, saltando all'ultimo e finendo per farlo girare più di una volta su se stesso mentre si aggrappava a lui. Sousuke afferrò la sua testa e il suo corpo, lo sollevò, lo strinse singhiozzando – Sousuke era lì, e stava piangendo, e stava sussurrando che lo amava, e non esisteva assolutamente nient'altro.

\- HAI VINTO. - Lo sentì urlare; più forte della folla, più forte di chiunque altro. - HAI VINTO, RIN! -

Rin si ritrasse per baciarlo, per baciarlo una seconda volta e una terza. - Abbiamo vinto. - Sussurrò. Gli occhi di Sousuke erano gonfi di lacrime, ed era ancora l'uomo più bello che avesse mai visto. Il suo sorriso era tremante e indebolito dall'emozione, ed era comunque il sorriso più luminoso che potesse esistere. - Abbiamo vinto. - Ripetè, enfatizzando la sua dichiarazione con un bacio. - Questo è per te, Sou.  _Punta all'oro_ . Sul podio insieme, ricordi? - 

Non era sicuro che le frasi che stava urlando avessero un senso logico, non mentre premeva la fronte contro quella di Sousuke e riposava i piedi a terra e si alzava a baciarlo un'altra volta, mai sazio di lui. Sousuke prese la sua mano tra le sue e vi posò qualcosa dentro, stringendola poi a pugno; Rin spalancò gli occhi. Credeva non fosse possibile provare più felicità di quanta ne stesse provando in quel momento. Si sbagliava.

\-  _Punta all'oro. -_ Ripetè Sousuke. 

Rin aprì appena il pugno, abbastanza perchè il sole illuminasse l'anello sul suo palmo bagnato.

 

_\- Insieme sul podio. -_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sìììì...quindi. Questa è probabilmente la one-shot più lunga che abbia mai scritto! E anche in tempi assurdi – appena una settimana, o giù di lì – per il compleanno di una delle mie migliori amiche. Chi conosce sa già a chi mi riferisco – ma voglio comunque scriverlo per inciderlo in questo piccolo pezzo di pubblicazione, come feci l'anno scorso con la Eruri: Auguri, Andrea!
> 
> Inizialmente avevo incluso nella storia un'immagine dopo ogni 'parte', presa dall'anime, per sottolineare esattamente prima/dopo quale scena avesse luogo ogni ricordo. Non ho voluto includere questa cosa su EFP per una questione di estetica (includere immagine nelle storie non mi è mai piaciuto). La scena che credo sia meno “chiara” è la numero 5, che per inciso avviene prima della gara di Sousuke e Rin nell'episodio 4 di Eternal Summer. Scusate se non sono riuscita a specificare al meglio TAT
> 
> Un'altra cosa di cui mi è piaciuto parlare sono le corone di fiori delle ultime parti! I fiori che compongono le due che compaiono nella storia sono quelle delle official art (quella di Rin non ha i petali di ciliegio, ma mi sembrava un'aggiunta carina e non troppo fuori luogo). Capite che DOVEVO approfittarne, dato che muoio alla sola idea che se le siano regalate a vicenda in quelle official art (e ho un debole mica da ridere per la lettura del significato dei fiori).
> 
> La SouRin è una coppia molto importante per me, e volevo assolutamente scrivere una fan fiction in cui rigettare tutti i miei headcanon circa la loro vita – come feci per la JeanMarco e “Ghost Towns”. Analizzare una coppia e la nascita del loro rapporto e vederlo svilupparsi sotto le mie dita è qualcosa che mi regala un sacco di soddisfazioni – spero di aver reso l'IC, e che Sousuke in particolare non sia sembrato troppo scialbo. Nei momenti che passa con Rin è sempre molto dolce, anche se non mancano di provocarsi...e questa è storia è più o meno dal punto di vista di Rin, quindi...xD
> 
> I commenti, le recensioni, le invasioni in chat (potete aggiungermi su Facebook o scrivere sulla mia pagina dedicata a Free, trovate i link sul mio profilo) e le molestie sono sempre accettatissime e ripagano gli sforzi fatti uvu spero vi sia piaciuta quanto a me è piaciuto scriverla, e ci vediamo alla prossima storia!
> 
>  
> 
> -Joice


End file.
